Situations and Predicaments
by w.tyler3003
Summary: They've been through thick and thin, good times and bad. Just when they thought nothing could go wrong, life manages to surprise them with every turn they take. You'd think they would have gotten used to it by now, but they haven't. Probably never will.
1. Unemployment and Second Base

_Situations and Predicaments_

By eam eibef

**Chapter One: Unemployment and Second Base **

**Disclaimer: I might have reached the sequel, but I still have nothing to do with _Naruto_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Two months later.._

''Finally! The weekend's here and I have nothing else planned but to par-tay!'' Suigetsu exclaimed throwing his hands in the air as he walked down the halls of one of Konoha's finest law school's with two other people who rolled their eyes.

''Why are you here again? You don't even go to this school.'' Sasori pulled down his hands since the man was attracting unwanted attention. ''I came to pick you up to be my wing man.'' Hinata laughed at the look on Sasori's face when the words left the other man's mouth.

''I am not going _fishing_ with you again considering what happened last time.'' Sasori walked ahead of them and towards his locker. Suigetsu scoffed and turned to the female walking next to him. ''So, what about you, Sunshine? Got any plans for tonight? It being Friday night and all.''

''Well, since I don't have work later, I'm thinking of planning a romantic dinner for Naruto and me. He's coming home tonight from Kiri and I haven't seen him in four days, you can imagine how excited I am.''

Suigetsu snapped his fingers. ''Ah, of course. He's got that big building-project in Kiri. How's that going for him so far?''

''I think he's doing good. I talked to him last night and I heard nothing else but good news.'' she opened her locker that was next to Sasori's as she frowned. ''Although, I think he's enjoying the fact that he's away from me.''

''Don't say that, I'm sure he's dying to see you too.'' Sasori jumped in after getting his stuff and jacket out of his locker. ''How can you possibly wear that thing? It's unbearably hot outside.'' Suigetsu added. All three of them slowly made their way out of the building and down the big steps in front of the main entrance.

''Because I don't want to risk getting sick and-...Hinata,'' Sasori stopped in mid sentence while his eyes looked past the questioned girl. Hinata was so busy looking for her phone in her shoulder bag, she didn't even bother looking at him. ''Hmm?''

''When's Naruto coming home?''

''Tonight at nine, why?''

''Really? Because there's a man standing there who looks awfully a lot like him.'' Hinata looked at the direction his eyes were glued to. Her eyes widened before running towards the person with a smile on her face. The man, on the other hand, wore a huge grin on his face as well . ''So, I guess I'll see you Monday then?'' Sasori called out, but it was too late, she was out of hearing range.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and caught his lips in a kiss, which he welcomed with open arms. She pulled away to breath while resting her forehead on his while his hand was glued to her back. ''Hi,'' she whispered against his lips. He pecked her on the lips before burying his face in the crock of her neck. ''I've missed you.'' he mumbled while leaving butterfly kisses on her neck.

''That makes both of us.'' she smiled up at him before sinking into his arms. After missing him for four days, the feeling of being in his arms again, inhaling his familiar scent never felt so good to her.

''You want to get out of here?'' he asked after pulling away but still kept his arms around her. ''Lead the way.'' she kissed him again before he opened the door of the front seat of his car for her.

* * *

><p>''Gaara!'' Matsuri giggled while she struggled out of her husband's grip while they stood in the kitchen. ''If you don't stop that, I'm going to spill this all over and you'll be forced to help me clean it up.''<p>

Gaara smirked and turned her around to face him while she held onto a bowl of mixed ingredients. He took the bowl from her hands and put it on the counter before lifting her up to sit on the counter, next to the neglected bowl. Matsuri giggled before he captured her lips in a kiss which grew deeper with every movement.

His hands roamed all over her body while hers went around his neck and buried itself deep into his hair. She was fisting his hair while he left butterfly kisses on her neck when there was a knock on their door. Gaara pulled away, much to Matsuri's dismay, and looked at her.

''Who could that be?''

Matsuri let out a scoff before pushing herself off the counter. ''We won't find out if we don't open, now will we?''

She walked towards the door to open it, only to see none other than Lee, with a grin on his face. Despite the grin, he looked like he was in a hurry and needed something important. ''Matsuri! Thank God, someone who's sane.'' he grabbed her shoulders before pulling her closer to him. ''I need help.''

''Okay, Lee. First off, let go of me and calm down.'' she took his hand and lead him into the living room after closing the door shut. ''Now,'' they took a seat on the couch when Gaara walked in, with his hands in his pocket and a confused look on his face. ''Tell me what's going on.''

''Well,'' the questioned man cleared his throat before greeting Gaara, who was now sitting on the back of the couch, with a nod. ''There's this woman..''

''Are you talking about the one who you've been seeing for a couple of months now?''

Lee nodded vigorously before continuing. ''Well, as you guys are aware of, most of my relationships never last longer than a month or so. But now... I'm not sure what to do. I mean, it's been more than a month, does that mean I have to do something differently or...?''

Matsuri glanced at Gaara who was staring at Lee with squinted eyes, before turning to their confused friend. ''Lee, I'm positive you don't have to change anything.''

Gaara nodded before clearing his throat. ''Yeah, whatever it is that you're doing to make her stick around, just keep doing that.''

''It doesn't necessarily mean... _Sexual_ things, Lee.''

Lee stared at Matsuri as the words left her mouth with wide eyes. ''It doesn't?''

Gaara shook his head. ''But then again, we wouldn't know much about your situation, Lee. Our relationship has always been, well, easy.'' he looked at his wife who had a grin on her face.

''You're right... I should talk to Naruto. He should be home now, right?''

Gaara nodded while scratching the back of his neck. ''Yeah, I ran into him in the parking lot.''

After yelling a quick _Thank You_, Lee bolted out of their front door, leaving Gaara shaking his head and Matsuri laughing. ''Naruto's in for quite the story, isn't he?''

''Oh yeah. Definitely.''

* * *

><p>Dr. Haruno Sakura was walking down the busy halls of Konoha General Hospital while looking through over a file. She glanced at her watch before sighing. She would be finishing her shift in exactly five hours, letting her go home around midnight. Now she finally understood what all of her <em>teammates<em> meant about the job. But despite her month being a complete wreck, she managed to impress half of the senior staff and still keep a steady relationship with none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

She felt her phone buzz on the pocket of the white lab coat she wore. She pulled it out only to sigh again at the caller-ID. Holding the phone against her right ear while trying to dodge people passing her by in the hallway, she answered.

''Yes, Izumo?''

_''You're needed in the meeting room right now.''_

''Now? I'm on my way to check on a patient.''

_''Sakura, you're needed right now. We've got a new member.'' _Her steps slowed down while she processed what she heard from her colleague. ''Alright, I'm on my way.''

_''And one more thing,''_

''Hmm?''

_''Can you bring me something from the cafeteria? I'm starving.''_ Sakura giggled at how quickly the tone of his voice changed from serious to playful with a hint of seriousness and immaturity.

''I'll bring you a muffin.''

_''You, Dr. Haruno, are a lifesaver. Literally.'' _with that said, the young man hung up. She shook her head while she headed towards cafeteria. ''Hey, Ryu.'' Sakura flashed the young man a smile who stared at her with his cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink.

''Hi, Dr. Haruno.'' he looked at the muffin on the counter before punching it in the computer. ''Will that be all?'' Sakura nodded before pulling out her wallet. ''Thanks.'' With the muffin paid and a pair of eyes staring after her, she made her way to the meeting room on the sixth floor. When entering the room, all eyes went on her which she ignored while throwing the muffin to the person sitting by the table.

''Again, I thank you Dr. Haruno.'' Izumo winked before unwrapping the muffin and taking a big bite. Sakura flashed him a smile before noticing the man, who was standing by the window turn around to face her. He had a solid and calm look on his face while his hands were buried deep in the pocket of his pants. Sakura wouldn't say he's handsome, but he didn't look bad, didn't look bad at all.

''Sakura, this is Dr. Shizuoka. He's the newest addition to the _family_. He's our very own Oncologist. Doctor, this is Haruno Sakura, our soon-to-be Neurologist.'' Sakura flashed him a smile, which he didn't return, before shaking his hand. ''It's nice to meet you, doctor.''

''Likewise.'' the fact that he kept his face so straight led Sakura to believe that he didn't really mean that _likewise._

Sakura's phone buzzed again. She pulled it out, but before she could answer it, Izumo whistled. ''Well, aren't we Ms. Famous today.'' Izumo grinned and threw the muffin wrappings in the trash bin. ''You're just jealous because no one buzzes or calls you.'' Genma snorted, whilst drinking his coffee.

Kotetsu chuckled with his arms crossed over his chest. ''I don't know which is sadder; _That_ or the fact that your mother is the only person who calls you. I wouldn't be surprised if she buzzed you as well.''

''Shut up.'' Sakura giggled at Izumo's weak response while the other two broke into laughter. Asuma sat a listened to his students joke and Dr. Shizuoka observed, confused. ''Yeah?''

_''Dr. Haruno, you've got a patient waiting for you by your office. He says it's urgent.'' _

''I'm on my way.'' she hung up and put the phone back in the pocket of her jacket. ''Well, gentlemen, as much as I'd want to stay and chat about the possible people who call Izumo, I have to go.'' she turned to the new member. ''Again, it was nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you in the near future.''

* * *

><p>They stumbled into Naruto's apartment, shutting the door after them and tried their best to make their way into his room without breaking anything. They did all this while their lips never parted. Being away from the person you care about dearly for four days can make you miss the person as though you haven't seen them for ages.<p>

After they went out for coffee filled with laughter, talking and catching up on what he had been missing out on for four days, they realized they couldn't keep their eyes and hands off of each other and decided to spend some quality time. Naruto left butterfly kisses on her neck while she slowly took steps backwards, aiming for her bed. His hands traveled all over her body while hers was firmly wrapped around his neck.

As soon as the back of her thighs made contact with his bed, she fell backwards, making them pull apart from the kiss. It didn't take long for him to lean down and capture her lips in a powerful kiss. They continued for what felt like hours until there was a knock on the door. They pulled apart and locked eyes before Naruto turned around. He turned back to Hinata, who was biting her bruised lip. He could tell from the expression the wore, told she was annoyed over the fact that they were being interrupted.

''I'll be right back.'' he got off the bed and straightened out his shirt before winking at her. ''Don't go anywhere.'' Hinata scoffed before letting out a giggle. ''Wasn't planning to.'' Naruto rushed to the door and swung it open to reveal Lee.

''Lee!''

''Good, you're home. I met up with Gaara and Matsuri and they said you wouldn't be home until tonight and I said-''

''Lee, sounds like you have a very interesting story there, but not to be rude or anything; what are you want?''

''Well, if you'd let me finish, I'd get there.'' he cleared his throat before looking apologetic. ''I'm sorry for the attitude, Naruto. I've been having a rather rough week and...'' Lee talked on and on while welcoming himself into his friend's apartment and started to pace the blonde man's living room.

Naruto sighed before taking a seat on the couch while he listened to his friend's story. The deal with Lee was that whenever he told a story, he'd always include the details. And not just _She wore the jacket I gave her on our month-a-versary_, but he'd also include the events of the month-a-versary and why he decided to give her the jacket.

''...And now I'm really confused on what I should do because...'' he went on to talk about how he felt and what he felt he should do about it and others have told him to do. Naruto was snapped out of his staring into complete nothingness when his girlfriend took a seat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

''You were gone for awhile, I was beginning to worry.'' she mumbled while looking at their friend who was still pacing. ''I'm sorry. He started to tell me about his problem, and the next thing I knew, he was pacing and I was sitting here, trying to remember what second base felt like.''

Hinata blushed before clearing her throat. While doing so, she caught Lee's attention. He stopped talking and rested his hands on his hips with a sigh. ''What do you guys think?''

''Personally, Lee, I think you're over thinking things.'' Hinata nodded her head, unsure herself. Naruto pushed his back from the couch and leaned into her ear. ''What are you doing?''

''I'm winging it.'' she mumbled before turning back to Lee. ''You're living in the future. You have to live in the now. And if everything right now is going great, then you should stick with that and enjoy every minute with her. Whatever it is you're doing to make her coming back for more, then just keep doing that.''

Lee nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face. ''You know, Gaara said the same thing.''

Naruto looked surprised. ''He did?'' he glanced at Lee and back at his girlfriend who tilted her head to the right. ''He did?''

Lee nodded and took a seat on the coffee table. Naruto scoffed and nodded his head. ''Of course he did. Gaara's a smart guy. Go with that he said.''

''You guys are absolutely right.'' Lee laughed before getting up. ''And so were Gaara and Matsuri.''

''Now get out of here, lover boy!'' Naruto yelled after him while he ran out the apartment, yelling out a loud _Thank You_. Naruto locked the door after him and turned around to come face to face with his girlfriend who wore a look on her face that suggested _things._

''Where were we?'' he asked as he snaked his arms around her waist. She smiled when he buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. ''I think I was about to show you what second base felt like.''

* * *

><p>Sakura walked to the front desk on the sixth floor where her office was located. ''Hikari, you said there was a patient waiting for me?'' Hikari looked up from the paper and at Sakura. ''Yes, he's in your office.''<p>

''You _let _him _in_?'' she asked surprised while rushing to her office. She stopped for awhile to try and listen of she could've heard anything out of the ordinary. She turned the knob and opened the door to see Uchiha Sasuke standing by her desk, with a rose. She eyed the take out dinner on her desk before turning to Hikari. ''Props to you for scaring me like that.''

''He asked politely to be let into your office with that smoldering look of his. How could I say no?''

Sakura giggled at her co-worker before stepping into her office and closing the door. ''Hey, stranger.'' he didn't say anything. Instead, he made his way towards her, gave her the rose and kissed her deeply. ''I thought; since we haven't shared a meal together due to your busy schedule, I could bring you take out.''

''Well, that's very romantic of you, Sasuke. Thank you.'' she kissed him again. ''I knew you were capable of being romantic.''

''Did you ever doubt me?''

''No. So,'' she pulled on his hand while walking closer to her desk. ''What are we having?''

''French.'' he said before he caught her lips in another kiss, a deeper one this time.

* * *

><p>Neji sighed as his eyes scanned the computer screen in front of him. He was currently looking for another job. Although he enjoyed his free time, there were times in the past couple of months that bored the hell out of him. Too busy reading and searching, he didn't hear footsteps coming closer from behind him.<p>

''I know you're busy and all, but Neji, do you think this bra makes me look a bit big?'' Neji stiffened and looked up before slowly turning around to see his girlfriend with a smirk on her face, wearing sweatpants and her old College sweater. He glared at her before turning back to the small screen on the coffee table.

''That was cruel of you, Tenten.'' she scoffed before taking a seat on the couch next to him. ''I'm sorry,'' she pecked him on the cheek before eyeing the screen he was staring at intently. ''Find anything yet?''

''No luck yet.''

''You'll find something soon, I'm sure.''

Neji scoffed before slamming the laptop shut. ''You're my girlfriend. You're supposed to say that.'' he leaned against the couch with a loud sigh. Tenten giggled before resting her head on his shoulder making his arms automatically wrap around her. ''Don't be like that.''

''What if I don't find another job? What if I'm doomed to be unemployed for the rest of my life?'' he ignored her completely as he stared at the ceiling. ''Please, could you be more dramatic?''

''Tenten.. You are not helping me on any level right now.'' she snuggled up closer to him before letting out a sigh. ''Can't you tell that I'm enjoying unemployed Neji?''

''How do you mean?'' he raised a brow but not at her, at the ceiling he was currently staring at. ''I like spending time with you, Neji. When you had a job, you didn't have a lot of free time. You often stayed behind in the office working late and we rarely had dinner together. And your cell phone kept ringing even on Sundays. I kind of like the fact that right now is the first time I've seen you in your PJ's for more than ten minutes.'' she tugged slightly on his flannel pajama bottoms.

He glanced down at her before tightening his embrace around her. ''Don't get me wrong. The times I spend with you mean a lot to me... But when you're not around, I get extremely bored.'' the fact that the voice of this tone held a sense to playfulness to it made Tenten burst out laughing while he chuckled. She looked up into his eyes before smiling brightly. ''I love you.''

''And I love you.'' she went back to resting her head on his shoulder with a huge smile on her face. The fact that he was comfortable with saying those words to her, almost every day, made her stomach to back flips.

* * *

><p>''Will you hold still, please?'' Ino looked up at the man who was currently standing on a chair in the middle of her living room. ''I'm sorry for moving so much, but when you've been punctured with needles all over your legs, you might find, it's not the most comfortable feeling in the world!'' Kiba exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest.<p>

''I'm sorry, but the fact you've been punctured so often is because you move way too damn much! Just stay still!'' Kiba rolled his eyes before sending a glare down her way.

''Oh sure, this is _my _fault! Leave it to Yamanaka Ino to turn the tables and make you look like the bad gu- OW!''

Ino looked up wearing an apologetic look on her face. ''Oh, I'm sorry. Was that your foot?''

''That's it!'' he jumped off the chair and took off the jacket. ''Find another victim, Ino. I'm done.'' he walked towards the bathroom to take off the pants that was currently covered with needles and other sewing stuff and to change into his jeans, leaving here standing there alone in the middle of her living room. When he came back to the living room, Ino was sitting on the couch with her back facing him.

''I think you'd really want to see this dramatic exit of mine.'' his voice held a certain amount of playfulness to it. He didn't want to have one of his close and good girl friends hating him for the next week or so.

The fact that she didn't answer and didn't even bother to turn around made him sigh and walk to where she was sitting. When he was standing where he could see her experssion, she glanced at him before looking down. ''Sai and I had another fight.''

He sighed before taking a seat next to her and putting his arm around her shoulder. ''About what this time?''

''About the fact that he's almost never around. Always on business trips. And the fact that he meets different people every week while being a thousand miles away from me.'' she let out a heavy sigh before fully turning to the man next to her.

''I don't know what to do.''

Kiba scoffed and chuckled before tightening his arm around her. ''You don't have to do anything! Sai loves you, Ino. And I promise he'd never do that thing I know you're thinking about.''

Ino smiled and burst into laughter. ''You're right.''

''When's he coming home?''

''Tonight.''

''You can talk to him tonight and work it out, okay?'' he smirked and got up. ''Now, quit worrying and let's finish this.'' he walked back into the bathroom to change back while Ino yelled a loud _'Thank you!' _after him.

* * *

><p>Chouji wore a thinking look on his face when Aiko walked into his office at the restaurant. He got snapped out of his thoughts when his son, Haru, who was currently in his mother's arms, made a sound and squirmed while reaching out his arms to his father sitting by his desk.<p>

''There's my boy.'' he got up and walked to where his girlfriend and son were standing. He pecked his girlfriend on the lips before she smiled. ''You looked like you were in deep thought before we walked in.''

''Hmm?'' he took a seat on his chair while cradling Haru. ''It's nothing. What have you two been up to?''

''Nothing, really. Took him to mom's for a visit and we took a stroll in the park.''

''What about work? You've been missing a lot of days lately. I'm sorry, I haven't been helping a lot it's just that-'' Chouji winced at the hair on his head being pulled my small fingers. She laughed, cutting him off. ''Chouji, it's fine. I know how busy you are with everything. I always think of it as a way for me to be the there to hear his first words. I'm still looking for a nanny, by the way.''

''What about my sister?''

Aiko looked at him with a plain look on her face, as if telling him to go on. ''I mean, she quit her job to find her true passion. I'm sure Haru can help her along the way.'' he smiled at his son and laughed. ''Isn't that right, kiddo?''

''Well, she is great with Haru.'' she smiled before leaning on his desk while facing him. ''Alright. I'll call her.'' Chouji shook his head before giving Haru to her and reaching for his phone. ''I'll call her,'' he kissed her again before walking about in the room. ''By the way, that thing I was thinking about before you two walked in.''

''Yeah?'' she asked, while Haru pulled on her hair. The fact that she didn't even wince, told him that she had been through the hair-pulling. ''I think his first words will be _mama._'' he winked at her before greeting his sister on the other line.

* * *

><p>Shino finished up his work and headed out to his car. He'd been having a hard week with everything; work, students and research. He unlocked the doors of his cars and got in. He started the engine and drove out of the parking lot of University of Konoha. As he drove with the radio playing in the background quietly, his phone rang. He glanced at the caller-ID and didn't recognize the number. Despite that, he answered it nonetheless.<p>

''Hello?''

''Shino, where are you?'' It was his mom. She sounded urgent and as if she just stopped crying and trying to hold back sobs. ''Mom? What's going on, why are you crying?''

''You have to get to the hospital now, it's your sister..''

''What about her? Is she alright?'' he took a U-turn and drove to the hospital, not waiting for his mother's response. At first, she didn't say anything. His grip on the steering wheel tightened before he asked again. ''Mom, is everything okay with Kimi?''

''Shino I can't... Just get here, quickly..'' Without another word from the woman, she hung up and so did Shino. Throughout the whole drive to the hospital, he couldn't shake the feeling that something serious happened to his older sibling.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><em>Here's the sequel! finally it's out. The title.. I decided to name this story Situations and Predicaments considering the different.. well.. situations and predicaments they seem to get into. Feel free to tell me what you think. Any pointers and flames, for that matter, are most very welcome. <em>

_-eam eibef :)  
><em>


	2. Unfairness, Decisions and Secrets

_Situations and Predicaments_

By eam eibef

**Chapter two: Unfairness, Decisions and Secrets**

**Disclaimer: No.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Friday, March 19, 2010<em>

Shino rushed down one of the hallways in Konoha Hospital in search for his parents, nephew and sister. He stopped after his eyes stopped on two figures and one small figure standing close by. He rubbed his eyes before he clearly saw his parents and Takashi, his sister's son.

He quickly made his way towards them and it didn't take too long for his mom to spot him before tears started to stream down her cheeks. ''Mom,'' The said woman hugged him and buried her face into his chest, quickly soaking his shirt. He turned to his father, who rubbed his temples while looking at the ground. ''Dad, what's going on?''

''It's Kimi. She got into a car accident... She's in there right now...'' His father picked up the little boy on the ground that looked confused and lost. Shino led his mom to one of the empty chairs in front of the room. While they waited, he kept one arm around her while she cried softly, obviously worried about her daughter's welfare.

He got up as soon as he saw a familiar face. To be more precise, he saw two familiar faces. Sakura walked hastily towards him with Sasuke close by. As soon as she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him on the cheek.

''Hey, how are you holding up?'' She pulled away to try and study the expression on his face. The thing with Shino was, whatever happened, he was good with covering up what he was feeling.

''How is she?'' He asked, ignoring the doctor's question. ''I don't know, Shino. I'm about to head in right now...''

''Sakura,'' He looked up from the floor he was staring at. ''If I remember correctly, I have never asked you for anything, but please... Save her.'' Sakura nodded, without another thought. She walked up to Sasuke and whispered something in his ear. After he nodded, Sakura took Shino's hand into hers. He looked up at her again and saw a soft smile on her face before she vanished through the door leading to his sister.

Shino took a seat next to his nephew while Sasuke stepped away from the family. Shino saw him take out his phone, but he didn't think much of it. He turned to the little boy on his right before putting a hand on his shoulder. ''Is mom going to be okay?'' He looked up with sparkling eyes, giving away the fact that he was about to cry any time now. Shino took apart his brain to think of something to tell a soon-to-be five year old that his mother was in a life or death situation.

After thinking for what felt like hours, he nodded with a small smile on his face. He wasn't good with words, or kids, so he decided to go with something easy, but might not be necessarily true.

''She's going to be fine.''

* * *

><p>''It looks good, Ino.'' Kiba looked at his reflection in the mirror, up and down. He eyed the pants he was modeling for his friend. ''It seriously looks good, Ino.''<p>

Ino giggled and punched him on the shoulder while she stood to his right. ''Stop it, now you're just embarrassing me.''

''I'm serious! When I get married, I'm going to let you design my tux.'' He said with much proud in his voice. Ino laughed before she slumped on the couch. ''Thank you. And I'd be honored.'' Kiba flashed her one of his famous and lovable grins before taking a seat next to her. ''So, what are you going to do tonight?''

Ino took in a deep breath before closing her eyes. ''I am going to talk to Sai about everything and work it out.''

''And why are you going to do that?'' He asked with eyebrows raised at her. ''Because you're smart, I love him and I want to make it work.''

Kiba chuckled before elbowing her in the side. ''You didn't have to add that part of me being smart, but it felt nice that it's acknowledged every now and then.''

Ino burst out laughing while in the background Kiba's phone rang. He reached for the pocket of his sweater that hung on the armrest of the couch before glancing at the caller-ID. ''Uchiha Sasuke?'' He glanced at Ino, who shrugged. ''Why would he be calling me?'' He asked before picking it up.

'''Sup, Uchiha?''

_''Where are you?''_

''I'm with Ino. I'm helping with her designs. Why?''

_''You have to get to the hospital, now. And take Ino with you-''_

''Why, what happened?''

_''Shino's sister got into a car accident and he really needs his best friend right about now. I have never seen him so... Distant before, it's scary.''_

''We're on our way.'' he hung up, got up from the couch fast and turned to Ino. ''I'm going to go change and you too. We're heading to the hospital.''

''Why? Is everything okay? Is Sakura hurt?'' She asked confused to walked behind him and into her room while he took the turn into her bathroom to change into his jeans. ''Shino's sister got into a car accident and Sasuke said he really needs someone right now.''

Ino put on a pair of sweatpants, hoddie and stepped out of her room, in complete shock. ''Oh, my God.'' Kiba nodded before running into the living room to get his sweater with Ino close behind him. ''All we can do now is hope for the best.''

Ino nodded her head and mumbled a low, ''You're right.'' before closing the door after them.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, March 23, 2010<em>

Shino sat in his car while he was parked in front of his parent's house. He was supposed to be feeling, sad, hurt and as if his life hit a dead end. A few days ago, he lost his sister in a car accident. As much as he appreciated that his friends were there in the hospital to stand by him and support him throughout the whole ordeal, he felt as though no one could help him. He sat there in the driver's seat, contemplating weather he was ready to talk after his sister's death.

After coming to a conclusion, he opened the door and slowly made his way towards the front door of the house he grew up in. He turned the knob and looked around. He took steps closer and heard footsteps in coming from the living room. He walked slowly in and saw his parents talking to a man who was sitting on the couch.

''Shino, you're here.'' his father stood up and started to make his way to where he stood. Shino didn't look at him but kept looking around the living room. ''Where's Takashi?'' he asked, standing by the door.

''He's upstairs, taking a nap.'' his mother patted on the empty space next to her. ''Sit down. I'm so glad you're here. We've been trying to reach you all weekend, Shino. You haven't been returning our calls.''

''I'm sorry, mother.'' Shino sighed before taking steps closer to the people who were seated on the couch. ''It's fine. You're here now and that's all that matters.''

''You must be the brother. I'm Hatori. I'm your sister's lawyer.'' Shino shook his hand and took a seat next to his mom who kissed him on the cheek. ''I'm sorry for your loss, Professor Aburame.''

''Please, call me Shino.'' he glanced at the people before turning to the man who was, apparently, his dead sister's lawyer. ''What's this all about?''

''Well, I have here your sister's will and you're parents thought it would be a good idea to talk about where her belongings and Takashi should-''

Shino's eyes widened. ''You're kidding me, right?'' No one said anything; instead, they stared at him as if telling him to continue. ''We haven't even had the funeral yet, and you're talking about _this_?'' Again, no one said anything. Shino shook his head and took his opportunity to get up from the couch and exit the room.

''You three talk about that, and I'm going to check up on the person who needs someone the most.''

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in his kitchen by the table while resting his head on his knuckles. He had been trying to contact Shino all weekend but no one seemed to get anything from the guy. Until yesterday, when he called Kiba and told him that he was alright and they had nothing to worry about. Of course, Kiba told everyone to not worry about him.<p>

Hinata walked in, but Naruto didn't notice. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was eight-thirty and she had to be down at Hyuuga Corp. at nine. She sighed and took steps closer towards her boyfriend who looked like in deep thought. Naruto jumped slightly at the arms that wrapped itself around his neck. Hinata pecked him on the cheek from the behind and inhaled his scent. ''Are you okay?''

He turned around and saw that she was ready for work. He nodded before getting up from his seat and pouring himself a cup of coffee. ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' He smiled at Hinata who was making her own coffee and dressed for work. ''Are you nervous?''

''Me? Nervous?'' Naruto nodded. ''Yeah, I'm very nervous.'' she giggled as a blush crept up on her cheeks. ''I'm sure you'll do well.''

''I hope you're right.'' Naruto drank his coffee and leaned back on the kitchen counter. ''Don't you have school on Tuesdays?''

Hinata glanced up at him and back down to her coffee before clearing his throat. ''Well, since I'm graduating soon, I have only schools during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.''

''Of course, how could I forget?''

''Well,'' she drank her coffee and looked at him with a grin. ''I did tell you last night..''

Naruto smirked and snapped his fingers. ''Oh right, when you were half naked, right? Because if you would've told me about that while fully clothed, I think I would've remembered it.'' Hinata giggled again before kissing him. ''You have no idea what you do to me..'' he mumbled against her lips.

''After last night, Naruto-kun, I think it's safe to say, I might have a few ideas.'' he put down his cup of coffee and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind while burying his face in her curly hair. ''I have a few of those ideas on my mind right now.'' he mumbled in her ear.

He captured her lips in a deep kiss while his hands explored her body. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as she welcomed the kiss with her own lips. They continued like that for what, for them, felt like hours. Of course, both being human, they needed to breathe. Naruto pulled away and started to leave light kisses all over her neck while a small sound, close to a moan, made its way from her throat. ''We shouldn't be doing this. I really have to go.'' she giggled while he nibbled on her left ear. ''I don't want to be late on my first day, Naruto.''

Naruto pulled away and looked at her. But, not just at one place, he examined her face; her lips, nose, cheeks and most importantly, her eyes. ''You know I care about you, right?''

Hinata nodded with her arms still around his neck. ''I know.''

''Deeply.''

''I know.'' she kissed him again, but this time, it was a peck. ''And you know that the way you feel about me, is the same way I feel about you.''

''I know.'' he smiled at her before going in for another kiss. ''We both know where this'll lead if you kiss me again.'' she stopped him by putting a finger over his lips. ''I _really_ have to go.'' Naruto looked like he was about to say something but stopped. ''Fine, go before I won't be able to contain myself any longer.''

She giggled and flashed him a smile ''I'll call you later.'' she walked passed him and grabbed an apple in the process of exiting the kitchen. ''I'll visit you!'' he yelled after her. ''Bye!'' Before he could yell out his bye, he heard his front door close.

* * *

><p>Shino slowly opened the door to the guest bedroom where his nephew was sleeping peacefully. His eyes landed on his face and he could tell he had been crying. He sighed before making his way to here the little boy laid. He took a seat on the side of the bed and ran his right hand over Takashi's head. He looked so much like his mother; the nose, the eyes, the way he'd smile. But not the hair. Definitely not the hair. The hair belonged to his late father.<p>

The boy stirred making Shino pull his hand away quickly, but it was too late. Takashi was already rubbing his eyes. He looked up, his cheeks red and eyes still slightly watered. Before Shino could say anything, the boy hugged him tightly. All the man could do was hugging him back.

''You said she was going to be okay.''

''I know I did. But, sometimes, adults are wrong.'' he said unsure of what words to use. Takashi pulled away and looked up at him. ''Is she with dad?''

''Yeah. But don't think for a second that she would ever leave you.'' Takashi nodded. ''I promise.''

They sat there in silence while Takashi played with the hem on his shirt. Shino glanced at him before rubbing the little boy's head. ''Are you hungry?'' Takashi looked up and nodded. ''What do you feel like eating?''

''Cereal.'' Shino chuckled at his simplicity. ''Really?'' he received another nod before picking him up from the bed. ''I think grandma and grandpa have some cereal in the kitchen.''

Shino walked out of the room with Takashi in his hands, down the stairs and into the kitchen. When they entered, two sets of eyes were on them. His mom looked at him with worried eyes while his father read the piece of paper he held onto, intently. ''Is everything okay?''

''I think it's best if you sit down, Shino. It's about Takashi.'' The little boy glanced at his uncle who glanced back at him, confused and curious as to what was going on.

* * *

><p>Gaara stood in front of the mirror as he fixed his tie around his neck. He looked at his wife's reflection while she stood by the door leading into their bedroom. He sighed before turning around with his hands in his pockets. He could tell she was worried for his safety every time he went to work. Matsuri crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame.<p>

He slowly took steps towards her with his head tilted to the right. ''Are you okay?'' Matsuri let out a heavy breathe and gave him a weak smile. ''If I say yes, I'd be lying.''

''I'm going to be fine, you know that, right?''

''No. No, I don't know that.'' He kissed her on the forehead before putting his arms around her in a tight embrace. ''I'm telling you now.'' she looked up at him her eyes looking deeply into his. ''Come back home to me, okay? Safely.''

Gaara smirked and kissed her again. ''I always do.'' he mumbled against her bare forehead. Matsuri was enjoying how they were close; she didn't really want to let him go. A knock was heard on the door. Gaara pulled away and walked past her. He opened the door to see Kiba with a plotting look on his face. Of course, that look faded when Gaara eyed him with an eyebrow raised in a questioning look.

''Are you _still_ here? Don't you have work?'' Kiba yelled out, walking past him and into the living room. ''Don't _you_?'' Kiba scoffed, took off his sweater and fell on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. ''I took the day off. I came to see Matsuri.''

''For what?''

Kiba turned his head with a smirk adorning his face to see Gaara standing by the door with his hat and carryon luggage standing next to him. ''For wild, _steamy_ sex.'' Matsuri rolled her eyes when those words left his mouth. ''You wish, Inuzuka.'' she turned to her husband and gave him a kiss. ''Have a safe trip and call me as soon as you get the chance. I love you.'' Gaara nodded and mumbled something along the lines of _I love you too_ and was out the door, not sparing Kiba another glance.

''Later, G!'' A faint _Hn_ could be heard as soon as the door slammed closed. ''That guy has been spending _way_ too much with Sasuke and Neji.'' Matsuri giggled at her friends statement before smiling and taking a seat next to him on the couch. ''What's up, Kiba?''

Kiba grinned before turning his body to face the woman, who was sitting beside him, fully. ''Okay, so now, we're going to act like a bunch of teenagers because I have to tell you about this woman I met.'' Matsuri giggled and grinned while she clapped her hands together. ''Oh, goodie!''

* * *

><p>Ino sat by her kitchen table, reading the newspaper when she heard footsteps leading towards the kitchen from, what she guessed, her bedroom. She looked at the clock on the wall, telling her that it was nine-fifteen. Before she could do anything else, Sai stood by the entrance to her kitchen looking like he still wanted to sleep. He wore nothing else but a pair of pajama bottoms reaching past his ankles. She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear while a grin appeared on her face. ''Good morning, sunshine.''<p>

''Hn.'' he made his way over to the counter and started to fix himself a cup of coffee. ''I still don't know what that means.''

''Nothing special.'' he yawned before bringing his cup of coffee to the table and taking a seat in front of her. ''I woke up this morning and you weren't there. I was worried.'' he grinned. ''And scared.''

Ino laughed and brought her cup to the sink. ''You say such silly things when you're half asleep.'' Sai laughed while getting up and wrapping his arms around her from behind. ''I love you.''

''You do?'' she asked before turning to face him. ''Well, that isn't silly. I think you're waking up now.'' Sai smirked and pecked her on the lips lightly.

Ever since they made up a few days ago, they've been inseparable. He apologized and she put herself in his shoes and she apologized and he put himself in her shoes. In other words, the fight they had was forgiven and forgotten. Their intimate moment was interrupted when Ino's phone started to ring. She smiled up at him before getting out of his grip and going into the living room to answer the phone.

''Hello?''

_''Ino, darling! Sometimes I wonder if I have to teach you how to use your phone. You never answer!''_

''I'm so sorry. It's just that my boyfriend came home-''

_''That's a wonderful story dear. Listen, are you busy as we speak?''_ Sai stood by the window in the living room, facing his girlfriend with crossed arms as he shook his head. ''No,-''

_''Wonderful! I need for you to come in, now. We need to discuss your new designs.'' _

''Now?'' Ino eyed Sai as she bit down her bottom lip. ''Of course, I'll be there in an hour.''

_''Thirty minutes, dear. Make it thirty. Okay, I'll see you soon. Ciao!'' _Ino stared at the phone in her hand before hanging up herself. ''Why do I work with her again?'' Ino let out a frustrating sigh before rushing into her room while Sai chuckled and turned to look out the window. What he saw was something he wasn't expecting. Shino was walking from his car and towards the building while he held onto Takashi's hand who followed close behind him.

* * *

><p>''Look, we'll talk about it when I get there, okay? It's too soon to panic, Itachi. And please tell father to calm down.'' Sasuke finished putting papers and files into his black briefcase as he held his cell phone against his right ear with his shoulder.<p>

_''Alright, but don't take too long.'' _

''I'm on my way out now; I'll be there in half an hour.'' Sasuke hung up before Itachi could say anything else. He buttoned up the buttons of his jacket before picking up his suit case and the apple he had on the coffee table. He grabbed his keys and was out the door.

He slammed the door shut and bit into his apple while he made his way towards the elevator. He slowed down in his tracks when he saw Shino and Takashi walk out of the metal box. Sasuke swallowed the chewed apple in his mouth before greeting Shino with a nod.

''Hey.''

Shino nodded at him and mumbled a low, yet audible, hello. Sasuke glanced at the boy standing next to Shino who wore a small grin on his face. ''Good morning, Sasuke-san.'' Sasuke crouched to the little boy's level with a smirk on his face. ''How are you today, big guy?''

Takashi looked up at Shino, as if asking for permission to answer. Shino nodded at Sasuke, who was waiting for his answer. ''I'm fine, thank you. How are you?''

''I'm alright, thanks for asking.'' Sasuke tousled Takashi hair before standing upright. ''You on your way to work?'' Sasuke nodded at the quiet man's question. ''I guess Itachi can't survive in the office without me.''

Takshi tugged on Sasuke pants making both adults look down. ''Sasuke-san?''

''Hmm?''

Takashi took a deep breath and struggled with his words as he tried to converse with the older man. ''Do you.. Do you have those, those chairs with,'' he paused as he searched for the word in his mind. ''Wheels! Those chairs with wheels? Do you have them in your building?''

Sasuke glanced at Shino, who nodded his head with a small smile, before chuckling. ''Yes, we do. As a matter of fact, I have one of those chairs in my office.'' Takashi's eyes widened before swallowing a lump in his throat. ''You do?''

''Tell you what,'' Sasuke cleared his throat and glanced at his watch before turning to the boy, a smirk on his face. ''How about you come to work with me today. Spend the day with me, and you can sit on the chair with wheels as long as you want. And after we have lunch, we'll get some ice cream for dessert. How does that sound?''

''I want to do that.'' Takashi looked up at Shino with a huge grin on his face. ''Can I, uncle Shino? Can I go with Sasuke-san and sit on those chairs with wheels?'' he loudly asked as he tugged on the man's pants.

''If you'll be on your best behavior while Sasuke-san's working and eat a proper lunch before you feast on ice cream, I don't see why not. And if Sasuke-san's okay with it.'' The five year-old rolled his eyes with a scoff-who knew five year-olds were capable of doing that?

''He wouldn't have asked if he wasn't okay with it, uncle.''

Shino smiled at him and glanced at Sasuke who nodded. ''I suppose you're right.''

''Thanks, uncle! Sasuke-san,'' the said adult looked down at him as he pointed his small finger at the elevator. ''I'll get the elevator.''

Sasuke chuckled while he stared at the small boy run towards the elevator and push the button repeatedly. ''He's a smart kid, Shino.'' Shino's eyes were still on Takashi, who was excited to say the least. ''Yeah, a lot like his mom.'' he turned to the young Uchiha before letting out a heavy breath. ''Thank you for this, Sasuke.''

''He needs to get his mind taken off of things, is all. No sweat.'' Sasuke nodded to him again before walking towards the elevator to the happy little boy with a smile on his face. ''Call me if he causes any trouble for you.'' Shino called after him. Sasuke chuckled and turned around as soon as he stepped into the elevator. ''I highly doubt he will, but alright.'' he called back before the doors closed.

* * *

><p>Lee knocked on a door a few times before Kakashi opened it. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a pair of jeans to go with it. ''Lee,'' The said young man smiled before doing a small wave. ''Hi, Kakashi. Can I come in?''<p>

''Sure, come on in. To whom do I owe this surprise to?'' Lee sighed as he walked into the man's apartment and straight into his living room. Kakashi followed shortly while he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't used to getting surprise visits from anyone, let alone Lee.

''Well, no one, really. I wanted to talk to you about possibly joining the force... Again.'' Lee took a seat on the couch while Kakashi stood in front of him. The only thing standing between them was his coffee table. ''Force? You want to be a cop again?''

''Yeah.'' Lee nodded giving away the fact that he was unsure of his answer. ''You're great at what you do. Being a Paramedic. Why the sudden change of career?''

''I want to help more.''

''You are helping, Lee.''

''I want to be an even bigger help than I already am.''

Kakashi stared at him before sighing heavily and running his hand through his hair and defined gravity. ''And I'm guessing you want me to talk to the Chief?''

Lee nodded hesitantly before letting out a heavy breath himself. ''I mean, the fact that you used to teach at the Academy, makes you pretty tight with the Chief, right?-''

''I'll do it.'' Kakashi said with closed eyes as he stopped Lee before he went into his famous rants.

''Admit it, I was good before I became a Paramedi-I'm sorry... What are you going to do exactly?''

''I'll talk to him for you.'' Kakashi put his hand up to stop Lee from talking. ''Under one condition.''

''Anything.'' Lee nodded as he started to make his way out of the man's apartment. ''Don't make me regret it, Lee.''

Lee opened the door and scoffed. ''When have I _ever _made regret anything?'' they stood still and quiet for a few seconds before Lee shook his head. ''Yeah, don't answer that.'' he flashed Kakashi a small apologetic smile before closing the door after him.

* * *

><p>Tenten struggled with the knob on the door she shared with her boyfriend, Neji. While she tried to turn the knob, she dropped files and papers on the floor, making her curse under her breath. The door opened to reveal Neji standing there with a relieved look. ''Good, you're home. We need to talk.'' he opened the door for her and walked back into the living room.<p>

Tenten stared as he walked away; not taking notice of the fact that she was struggling. ''No, no. I got it.'' After finally getting all of her stuff into the apartment, she blew a hair of strand from her face when she saw Neji pacing their living room.

''People who live in the building do that a lot. Pacing, I mean.''

''Tenten, I have to make a decision.'' Neji ignored her statement and didn't even notice when she started to make her way to where he stood. ''Neji,'' she said as soon as she was close enough to him. Neji turned to who girlfriend who was wearing a smile. ''Hi.''

''Hi.'' Tenten kissed him lightly before pulling away. ''Now, tell me more about this decision you have to make.''

Neji sighed before taking her hands into his and leading her to the couch. ''I got offered a job today.'' Tenten's eyes widened, obviously excited for him. ''That's great news, Neji. See? I told you something good was going to happen.''

''I'm sorry, what I meant to say was I got offered _two_ jobs today.'' Tenten's grin vanished as Neji kept his calm and collected look. ''I see. And now you have to decide which job you want to take? Can't be that hard. What are the jobs?''

''CEO of Hyuuga Industries and Director of Ishikawa Enterprise.''

''_What_?''

''Uncle Hiashi called me. Apparently he found out that I.. _quit_ and now he's looking for someone to help Hinata to run the company, since Hanabi's still too young. You father on the other hand, stopped by. He though it would leave a bigger impact. He offered me my job back and a raise. Not just a floor director anymore. _The_ Director of the company.''

Tenten opened her mouth to say something, but no words managed to get out. She was speechless. Her father had asked her boyfriend to work for him again, despite the fact that he fired him for getting _close_ with her. ''Yeah, I know _exactly_ what you mean.'' Neji nodded his head after noticing how she just sat there, eyes wide and mouth open.

''Did he say why he offered you your job back?''

''He said something along the lines of as long as you're happy, he's happy.'' Neji chuckled. ''And then he went on to _imply_ how good I was at what I did. You know your dad; he only implies things.''

''He's right, you know. I've been struggling with so much to do, I don't even have time to go to the bathroom anymore. Then, he hired this newbie to help me until he finds another floor director for the fourteenth floor.''

Neji nodded before burying his face in the palm of his hands with a sigh of frustration. ''I should I do?''

Tenten swallowed before flashing him a weak grin. ''Sleep on it?''

* * *

><p>Naruto glanced at his watch as he made his way into the building of Hyuuga Indurstries. It was late in the afternoon and after having been in his apartment, sketching the day way, he figured it wouldn't hurt to visit Hinata on her first day as the President of Hyuuga Industries. Stepping through the revolving doors, he saw nothing else but people walking in every direction. Men in suits and women looking very sophisticated.<p>

He took a deep breath before vanishing in the crowed of people. Finally, he reached the front desk where a young woman wore a headset as she occasionally said _Hyuuga Industries, please hold_. Naruto cleared his throat in attempt to catch her attention. She smiled at him and pressed a button. ''Can I help you?''

''Yeah, I'm here to see Hyuuga Hinata.''

''Do you have an appointment?''

''No, but-'' Naruto struggled with his words, but was cut off by the woman sitting behind the desk.

''I'm sorry, if you have no appointment, I can't let you up.'' she smiled apologetically at him before getting back to the phones. Before he could voice his thoughts, a familiar voice called out his name, making him instantly turn around. ''Naruto-san?''

He saw Hanabi close behind him with a young woman following her every move. ''Hanabi, hi. Thank god, a familiar face.'' Hanabi smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. ''What brings you here?''

''I'm here to visit Hinata.'' he nodded as he slipped his hands in his pockets. ''I'll take you up to see her.'' Hanabi leaned towards the woman who was working the front desk. ''For future references; this is Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata-sama's boyfriend.''

The young woman's eyes widened. ''I'm so sorry, Hanabi-sama.'' she turned back to Naruto and bowed her head slightly. ''Pardon me, sir. I didn't know.''

''It's fine, really... Please, don't bow.'' Naruto laughed nervously before following Hanabi and the young man followed her as well, to one of the few elevators. ''This way.''

They stepped into the empty elevator and Hanabi pushed one of the button, making it light up. ''Hanabi?'' Naruto turned his head to her direction. ''Yes?''

''Why did you do that?''

''No reason, really. Let's just say now, you have full access to any office and meeting room in his building.''

Naruto raised a brow in confusion while a smile crept up his lips. ''Thanks?'' he said, a little bit unsure himself.

When they finally arrived on their destination, They walked past rows of offices and people working before they finally reached a room with two big doors. ''Is she in right now?'' Hanabi asked the woman to sat behind a desk that was positioned by the door. The woman looked up and nodded. ''Although, she said not to be bothered. She has a lot of papers to look over.''

''This,'' Hanabi pulled Naruto by the arm closer to her. ''Is her boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sure she'd want to see him after a long day of work.''

''Hi.'' Naruto smiled before being, once again, pulled into the office. When Naruto walked in, he saw Hinata walking around the room with a Bluetooth headset in her right ear and piece of paper in one hand.

''Yes, I do understand that this deal is important, but Hyuuga Industries isn't willing to negotiate if the price is more than five million.'' she waited for an answer before rolling her eyes. ''And you are aware that money does not grow on trees, right?'' Naruto stood by Hanabi who smiled at his sister's actions. They had been standing there for a good 7 seconds, Hinata still did not notice them. Naruto glanced at Hanabi and back at Hinata again to find her smiling towards the plain wall.

''Perfect. I'll have my people send in the paper work.'' she pushed the small button on her headset before turning towards the entrance of the building. She broke out into a bright smile when she saw Naruto standing there, with a smile and waved. ''Hi.''

''Hi.'' she laughed before making her way towards her boyfriend. ''What are you doing here?'' she pecked him before he wrapped his arms around her. ''I told you I'd visit, remember?''

Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around him. ''Well, that's very nice of you, thank you.''

''Poor guy was lost downstairs.'' Hanabi interrupted before they got into things _too_ deep. ''Well, I'm going to leave you two.''

As soon as Hanabi was out the room, Hinata moved Naruto to face him. ''There's something you should know about my dad.''

''Okay, what?'' his arms were around his waist while hers were resting on his chest. ''My father doesn't know that we're dating.''

Before he could say anything else, the doors swung open and her father walked in. Hinata quickly pushed Naruto away, obviously not wanting to tell her father about her current relationship status on her first day.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, March 25, 2010<em>

The funeral was beautiful. The favorite flowers and roses of Shino's sister surrounded everything. The sky was clear and warm, but cold enough to wear a jacket. Shino's closest friends and family were gathered to support and say goodbye to a good friend and family member. Shino was currently in the kitchen where he was helping a crying Takashi with a cut on his knee. ''What were you doing running around, Takashi?''

Takashi sobbed as he wiped his tears away. ''I'm-I'm sorry, uncle. It won't happen again.'' Shino stopped what he was doing and looked at the boy sitting on the table, holding back tears. ''I'm not telling you to not be a little kid, Takashi. I want you to run around and live life, just safely, okay?'' Takashi nodded while wiping his runny nose with his sleeve. ''I know this is hard for you, but we're a family now and you have to tell me if there's anything bothering you.''

Takashi was quiet as he stared at the floor before looking up with tears streaming down his face. ''I-I mi-miss her, uncle.. I miss-miss her so much.'' he cried into Shino's chest who welcomed him with open arms. ''Why.. Why did she ha-have to go?''

''I don't know, Takashi. I don't know.'' Shino patted his nephews back, while he could help but let a few tears get away himself. They cried there in silence, quietly asking themselves why a person like Takashi's mom and Shino's sister had to be taken away. The fact is, sometimes, life isn't fair. Actually, it's never fair, from any perspective, it never is. Shino turned around when he heard his name being called out. He turned around to see Shikamaru and Sakura, both of them wearing apologetic looks.

''Shikamaru, hey.'' Shino's voice sounded weak, it scared both adults. ''You made it.'' Shikamaru nodded, walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder ''I didn't want to disturb you, so when I got at the cemetery, I stood in the back.''

''I know, Lee told me.'' Shino nodded before finishing up the cut on Takashi's knee. ''I'm so sorry for your loss, Shino.'' Shikamaru stood in front of Takashi who was still wiping away his tears. ''Come on, Takashi. Let's leave these two to talk, okay? Aunt Ino's looking for you.'' Shikamatu picked up the five year old, walked past Sakura and out the kitchen.

Sakura cleared her throat before taking steps to where Shino stood. ''Shino,'' he turned around, his eyes giving away the fact that he had been crying as well. ''I'm sorry... When I was in there, I did everything I could.'' her eyes stared to well up as Shino stood there before her, taking in deep breaths. ''Sakura, you don't have to apologize. It's not your fault, remember that. This... this is no one's fault. This is something no one saw coming,'' he grabbed her shoulders as he started to cry. ''And don't you dare blame yourself.''

Sakura hugged him tightly as he cried on her shoulder. The woman couldn't help but cry with him. Shino was here, right in front of her, crying over the loss of his sister. Of course, she expected Shino to shed a few tears for her, but not in front of anyone. Because we all know that for us to be able to move on, we need a stepping stone; a shoulder to cry on. And to Shino, he had a lot of those; he just needed to pick one.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>I have to admit, it was a bit hard to write the last part. It's something I'm not very good at, but hope, with time, I get better. Feel free to tell me what you think :)<p>

**Important Notice: **Updates on current and upcoming stories can from now on be found in my blogspot page. The link is on my profile. So I encourage you, dear readers, to check up on it from time to tome. For example; if I haven't posted anything in a _very_ long time and there still hasn't been any notes put up, it would mist likely be on my blogspot page.

_-eam eibef :D_


	3. Affairs, legal ship and putting out

_Situations and Predicaments_

By eam eibef

**Chapter three: Affairs, legal ship and putting out**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or any of the characters. They all belong to the rightful owner. **

* * *

><p><em>Friday, March 26, 2010<em>

''Are there any further questions concerning the matter?'' Sai looked away from the window and turned to the people sitting around the long, rectangular table. Some of them shook their head while others looked around, wondering if someone had a question to ask. Sai let out a heavy breath before ending the meeting. While people scurried out of the room, Sai glanced at his watch. It was already two-thirty and he hadn't even had lunch yet.

Getting his stuff together into one folder, he exited the office and made his way to the elevator. He turned around when he heard his name being called after him. ''Uchiha-san!'' Well, his last name.

The person stood close enough to make him inhale her perfume. Her scent was like no other. As he looked her up and down from head to toe, the way she breathed in and out gave away the fact that she had been running after him.

''Can I help you?'' his eyes met hers.

''Yes... Well, not really. Can _I_ help _you_?'' she asked after standing upright while holding onto a file against her chest. Sai raised a brow in confusion.

''I'm sorry?''

The young woman laughed before blowing a loose strand of hair from her face. ''I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, where are my manners?'' she held out her right hand, intending to shake his. ''I'm Mishima Hikari.''

Sai tapped on his bottom lip with his index finger while trying to figure out where he heard her name before. ''Mishima... You're the newbie!'' She raised a questioning brow at her new title. Sai laughed nervously before flashing a grin. ''What I meant to say was intern. You're the intern.''

''Yes, yes I am.''

''Well, welcome to Uchiha Technologies. I'm-''

''Uchiha Sai, I know.'' she cut in and flashed him a smile- A smile Sai thought was adorable.

An awkward silence surrounded them. Sai cleared his throat, not being able to take another second of silence. ''Excuse me for a second, I have to make a call.'' the young woman nodded. ''Take your time.''

Sai turned around and took a few steps away from her while dialing a number he knew like the back of his hand.

_''What?''_ said an irritated voice that was made by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. ''Hey, I got an intern here with me and I have no idea what to do.''

_''And that's my problem how?''_

Sai glanced at the girl behind him before rolling his eyes at his cousin's words. ''Don't be such a dick, Sasuke.''

_''What do you want me to do about it? I've never had an intern before.''_

''That's because you don't like people.''

_''Hn.''_

''Except Sakura.''

_''Hn.''_

Sai threw his hands up in the air, giving up on trying to get Sasuke's help. ''I've lost you, haven't I?''

_''Hn...''_

''Whatever.'' and with that, he pressed the _end call_ button and shoved his phone back into the pocket of his pants. He turned around with a smile on his face. Hikari grinned at him. ''How 'bout a tour around the building?''

''Sounds good, Uchiha-san.''

As she trailed after him, he cursed mentally at himself. _''Great, I'm giving her a tour of the building... I don't even know where the bathroom is!'' _

* * *

><p>Naruto waited patiently for the elevator with flowers in hand. He was on his way to visit Hinata and see if she was able to have lunch with him. For the past few days, he hadn't been spending a lot of time with her. She was always busy with something else, or had other things planned. Things that mostly had to do with work.<p>

The mornings were different too. When Naruto woke up, she was usually gone, nowhere in his or her apartment to be found. Often only a letter with obvious statements followed with sweet words. But Naruto was fine with it. As long as she was happy and content with pretty much everything else, he wasn't complaining.

The elevator doors slid open. Naruto shook his head lightly before stepping into the metal item and pressing the button. When he finally reached his girlfriend's office, he noticed her assistant completely glued to the computer screen.

He cleared his throat in the hopes of getting her attention. He failed in doing so. ''Asako-chan.'' the young woman looked from her computer screen and up at the man who stood in front of her desk. She smiled an apologetic smile before getting up abruptly, spilling her glass of water all over her desk.

''I'm so sorry, Asako-chan.'' Naruto searched frantically for a paper cloth or tissue for the young woman. Asako shook her head vigurously with a blush on her face. ''No, no, Uzumaki-san. It's my fault.'' she pulled out a box of Kleenex out of her top drawer and started to wipe the table.

Naruto offered her a grin before glancing at the door separating him from his girlfriend. ''Is she busy?''

''No, of course not!'' she answered quickly but obviously not aware what the question was.

He opened the door with in mind that he was ready to greet his girlfriend. He cracked the door open wide enough to peek in. He saw Hinata sitting in front of her dad, who had his back turned to him. Hinat's eyes widened while she frantically signaled him to not come in. Her father was too busy reading the letter they had gotten from the board and didn't notice his daughter's hand movements. Naruto quickly closed the door again and stepped back before glaring at the woman sitting by the desk.

''You told me she wasn't busy.''

Asako blinked in confusion. ''I did?''

''Are you watching _Hana Kimi_ again?'' He hissed with a roll of his eyes.

''... You have to understand, Nakatsu is way too hot to look away from.'' she laughed nervously. Naruto's eyes darted to the door that opened to reveal Hinata. She closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh.

''I thought I was never going to get out of there,'' she looked at Naruto before walking closer to where he stood. As soon as she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. ''I'm sorry about this morning.''

Naruto laughed as if brushing it off. ''It's fine. You had to leave early, like every morning, but I completely understand that.'' Hinata smiled before pulling away as their intimate moment was cut off when the door leading to her office started to open. Hinata quickly pushed Naruto away from her as soon as her father walked out.

''Uzumaki-san, this is a surprise.'' Hiasha removed his glasses before eyeing the distance between the young man and his daughter. Naruto slowly moved further away, completely forgetting about the rose in hand.

''I see you have a present.'' Hinata's eyes widened at her father's statement. Naruto looked down at the rose in his hand.

''Who is it for?'' Hiashi corssed his arms over his chest. ''Yeah, Naruto,'' the young man looked to the person who said his name; his girlfriend. ''Who's it for?''

Naruto laughed nervously, slightly scaring the other three people around him. ''This?'' his laughter got even louder, making Hiashi look confused with one eyebrow raised. ''This... This isn't mine... To give.'' He turned to Asako and gave her the rose. ''Some delivery boy told me it was for you. It's from... From you secret admirer.''

Asako gushed and squealed over her ''secret admirer'', Hiashi shrugged before walking back into his daughter's office and Hinata let out a sigh as soon as her father was out of hearing range. Naruto looked at Hinata and grinned while scratching the back of his head.

''For the record, that rose was for you.''

* * *

><p>Sasuke slammed a file on his desk and sat down onto his chair with a heavy sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and looked out his window. He was not having a good day, to say the least. First, he woke up that morning late and Sakura had already left. Then, he burnt his tongue on his coffee, which he spilled making him change his shirt. And then, it took him, literally, fifteen minutes to get out of the building parking lot.<p>

But that wasn't the end of it. His car, the car he had been driving since College finally gave up on the highway, leaving him stranded until his brother, Itachi, would pick him up on the way to Uchiha Industries.

But above all else, the worst of the worst, he had been dating Sakura for a good few months, they still hadn't had sex.

Yes, The Great Uchiha Sasuke, still hadn't had that special and intimate moment with his girlfriend. All in all, Sasuke hadn't done _it_ for a year. A _year._ According to Kiba, that's eighteen months in guy years.

He shook his head lightly, trying to shake the thought out of his head. He picked up his phone and dialed his girlfriend's number. He waited patiently before a male voice picked up.

Sasuke blinked in confusion. A male voice picked up his girlfriend's phone. _''Dr. Haruno's phone, Izumo speaking.''_

His heartbeat started to be calm again when he heard the familiar name. ''Izumo, this is Sasuke. Is Sakura there?''

_''Sasuke, what's up, man?'' _Izumo didn't wait for Sasuke's answer, instead, Sasuke could only hear laughter from the man and obviously from the people around him. _''Sakura's busy as we speak, talking about feminism. But I'm sure she'd be happy to talk to you,'' _Sasuke heard him call out Sakura's name while holding the phone from his mouth.

''Izumo?''

_''Yeah?''_

''It's fine. Just tell her I called.''

_''Are you sure?''_

''Positive.''

_''Well, if you say so. Consider the messaged delivered.''_

''Thanks.''

Sasuke hung up before any more words could've been exchanged. He stared at his phone for awhile on his desk before picking it up again and dialed a familiar number. After the voice greeted with a simple, ''Yo.'' Sasuke almost hung up. He couldn't believe that he was calling _him _out of all people.

''Kakashi, where are y0u?''

_''Enjoying my day off.'' _He could tell he was in his apartment re-reading a book out of his Icha-Icha Paradise collection.

''How fast can you get here?'' Sasuke didn't wait for a response. All he heard was keys jingling. _''I'll be there in ten.'' _He hung up leaving Sasuke not confused at all. That was the thing with Kakashi; if you gave off the vibe that you needed someone to listen while you bitched about how life unfair is, he was there in minutes, no questions asked.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, March 28, 2010<em>

''Izaya, could you take table 9?'' Chouji rushed passed one of the waiters who nodded before heading toward tale 9 with a notepad to take their order. He went behind the bar counter and quickly sunk back into the paper work he was doing. It was around noon which meant that the bar wouldn't be that busy. Just a couple of people, already having a crappy day and decided to drink their troubles away.

He was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up when a pissed off Kiba sat on one of the barstools in front of him. ''Good morning,'' A boyish smirk appeared on his face before asking the following, ''How was your night?''

''Don't even get me started on last night, '' Chouji chuckled before grabbing a menu and giving it to his friend, who looked like he could kill the nearest sick puppy in sight. ''and why the hell do you even bother on giving me this? You already know what I want.'' Kiba snapped his fingers at the waiter to was walking behind him who happened to be Izaya. ''Hey, freshman, get me...'' He shook his head while Kiba ordered his food. ''And when I say 'large' I mean the largest.'' He turned back to the owner of the restaurant with a quirked eyebrow.

''What's going on here? You're hiring High School freshmen now? Since when?'' Chouji glared and took the menu out of Kiba's hands, ''Since my nephew needs money to buy a car.''

''That was-'' Chouji nodded while he cleared the counter of papers. ''Wow, he's gotten older.''

''That's what happens when time flies by.''

''And he's in High School already?'' Chouji nodded at the man's question. ''Man, I feel old.'' Kiba looked at Chouji who stared at him with squinted eyes and a thinking expression. ''What?''

''Dude, you're twenty-three. This July.'' Chouji deadpanned.

Kiba glared as he reached for the peanuts in the bowl to his right. ''You don't have to rub it in.'' The man on the other side of the counter decided that it was useless to try and knock some sense into the man and decided to go with another route. A route he intended to take in the first place.

''So, how was your date last night?''

''Terrible. The past three days have been horrifying.''

''Care to elaborate?''

''Fine, short or long version.''

Chouji laughed before walking around the counter and taking the empty seat to Kiba's right. ''Let's see; your long versions always contain every detail of any dirty thing that happened. So, I'm going to go with the short version.''

Kiba nodded with a smirk adorning his face. ''Good call. Okay,'' he paused before continuing, ''I'm worried.''

''About what exactly?'' Chouji munched on the peanuts in front of him. ''Those three dates I went on didn't end so well-''

''You went home with all three of them, Kiba.''

''That's beside the point. What if I don't find her?'' the other man blinked in confusion. ''Find who?''

''The one I'm supposed to be with. The... My _soul mate_.'' Kiba rolled his eyes when his friend burst out laughing. He glared, making the laughter die down. ''Oh, you're serious about that?''

''Yeah. Note the serious face, man.''

''To be honest, Kiba, I didn't peg you as the guy who thought about stuff like that.''

''I know. I go on dates, I sleep with different women, by the way, I thank Kami every day I haven't gotten any STD. And I'm getting older-''

''For the last time; you're twenty-three _this_ July.''

Kiba ignored the previous statement from his friend and sighed. ''I think about stuff like that, you know.''

''Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find her.''

Kiba looked out the window, staring at all the people passing by. ''Yeah, but what if she's already taken?''

''Fate will find a way of bringing you two together.''

Kiba nodded obviously impressed. ''Dude...''

''I know. Deep right?''

''You've been speding way too much time with Neji.''

* * *

><p>''Is that a new project?'' Hinata asked while she looked over her boyfriend's shoulder. Naruto was sitting by his desk that was located in his living room. ''Yeah, this is, possibly, for a building in Tokyo.''<p>

She nodded as she studied his hand movements. ''You look unsure.'' Naruto smiled lazily and scratched the back of his hand. ''A little bit distracted, is all. I have a lot on my mind.'' She kept her eyes on him before taking a seat next to him. In the corner of his eyes, he should see how she titled her head to the right in a curious manner. He turned to her and she smiled at him- A smile that always brought one on his face.

''Like what?''

''Mostly thoughts of you.'' Naruto smirked before leaning in for a kiss. Hinata laughed lightly before pressing her lips softly against his. But before it went any further, she pulled away. ''I'm serious. I've never seen you this unsure before.''

He sighed before leaning against the back of his chair. ''There is one thing...'' She looked into his eyes as if telling him to go on and that she was listening. ''What do you think your Dad would say about us?''

''What do _you_ think he'll say?''

''Well,'' he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. ''I think he'll say something along the lines of being happy for you. And he'll probably imply that he approves. Then, _maybe,_ he'll want to have dinner with us.'' Naruto paused and snapped his fingers. ''Wait, that what I _want_ him to say.''

Hinata laughed and got up. She walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. ''You know, there isn't anything he can say to ever make me change the way I feel about you, right?''

He chuckled and kissed her forearm. ''Now, you're just embarrassing me.'' She smiled before planting on his cheek. ''You know we have Sakura's birthday dinner tonight, right?'' she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

''That's tonight?'' Hinata, who was in the kitchen pouring orange juice, shook her head at his forgetfulness. ''Yes, that's tonight.'' She walked back into the living room to see him, yet again, deep in thought as he stared at his work. ''Have you heard anything from Shino?'' She took a seat on the couch as he turned around and shook his head. ''Not since the funeral.''

''Well, has anyone been trying to contact him.'' Naruto stood up and walked to where she sat. He grabbed her glass of OJ. ''I know Kiba talked to him yesterday. He said he was with his parents and Takashi.'' He finished her glass of OJ and sat next to her. ''I think it's insane, you know? His sister was so young and now she's just gone.''

Hinata nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. ''But this is Shino we're talking about. He's strong and I have a feeling that he's going to be fine.''

* * *

><p>''So, how's it back to be on the force?'' Kakashi asked as he leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Lee, who was changing out of his uniform and to his normal clothes, sighed. ''I almost forgot how demanding this job really is.''<p>

Kakashi chuckled and looked around. ''A lot has changed since you quite.''

''Yeah,'' he shook his head and closed his locker. ''I don't think a lot of people like me here Kakashi.''

''And when has that ever stopped you from doing what your mind has been set on to do?''

''Point taken.'' Lee laughed as the two of them headed out the Police Department. It was around four PM and the weather was okay considering it was March. It wasn't too cold but it wasn't hot enough to be walking around only wearing a pair shorts and a tee.

Kakashi pat him on the back as they walked on the streets of Konoha. ''You'll be back in your element sooner than you know.''

''I hope so.'' He turned to Kakashi as soon as the realization hit him and punched the poor man. ''Ow.''

''And why are you not showing up at Sakura's Birthday dinner tonight?''

''I have business to attend to. I already explained everything to Sakura.'' Lee nodded. ''What business does a High School teacher have on a Sunday night?''

''The Classified Type.'' The young man nodded. Kakashi stopped in front of his parked vehicle and Lee kept on walking. ''So, I'll see you around Kakashi.''

''Are you heading home, Lee?'' The said man turned around and nodded. ''I'm heading home too.'' Lee stared at him after those words left Kakashi's mouth. ''We live in the same building, Lee.''

''Oh, right!'' he scurried over to the front seat as Kakashi shook his head at his friend's habit of being a bit slow.

* * *

><p>Gaara glared at the young man who took a seat in front of him. He had blonde, messy hair, green eyes and was slightly tan. Gaara had never seen this man before in his life, but here he was, sitting in front of him, drinking his coffee from Starbucks like there was no one glaring at him. Gaara cleared his throat which finally caught the man's attention. He almost choked on his hot beverage as he looked up. ''I'm sorry, is this seat taken?''<p>

Gaara stared before shaking his head, unsure what his intentions were. ''I'm Nakamura Yusuke.'' he flashed the read head another contagious smile, but it wasn't having an effect on Gaara. ''Okay,'' he noticed the stranger's uniform. He, like himself, was also a pilot. ''Are you new to Konoha Airlines?''

''Sure am!'' Gaara almost covered his ears but decided not to, he didn't want to be rude and a jerk. ''I just transferred from Oto Sky.'' Yusuke brightly added.

Gaara nodded. Then there was silence. Before Yusuke started talking. Gaara wasn't sure what he was talking about because he was talking too fast and he got distracted so often, making him start a whole new topic. He was losing it and if anyone or anything wouldn't stop Yusuke from mumbling soon, he would. He just sat there, pretending to listen. Honestly, he had no idea what to say.

''Ah, Gaara,'' he looked up thankful to see his boss. The fact that he wore his uniform and dragged a carryon luggage gave away that he had a flight to catch. ''I'm glad to see you've already been acquainted with Captain Nakamura.''

All Gaara could do was nod courtly while, on the other hand, Yusuke, nodded vigorously. ''I'm glad we get to finally meet, Gaara-san. And, of course, I'm looking forward to working with you in the near future. I think we should have, like, a codename for-''

''Yusuke, I'm sure Gaara's just as thrilled as you are.'' he pat the young man on the back. ''And I'm sure Gaara is more than willing to show you around-''

''I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid I don't quite understand.'' Gaara finally voiced his thoughts/concern.

''How could I forget?'' the older man laughed and this time, gave Gaara a pat on the back. ''Meet your new Co-Pilot, Gaara.''

Gaara's eyes widened, not sure what to say or how to react to the news that dropped like a bomb. What happened next was pretty much a blur to him; his boss bid them farewell and Yusuke didn't waste any time. He started talking about his personal life. Such as hobbies, the instrument he played back in college and what sport he hated back in high school.

For the rest of the day, Gaara felt numb, especially his ears. Yusuke could talk, just like another blond person he knew.

* * *

><p>Neji stood in front of a mirror as he tied his tie. He couldn't help it, but he thought about the night he heard the news that Shino just lost his sister. He wasn't a man of secrets, but he was the type of man to keep his business to himself. That's why no one in the building, including Shino, knew about the short lived affair he had with her.<p>

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Tenten make her way towards where he stood. He turned around and admired her outfit. ''You look great.''

''Thanks,'' she looked at him and smiled. ''You too. Is that the new shirt I bought?'' Without looking at her, he nodded as he continued to fix his tie.

''Have you heard anything from Shino?'' he asked. He himself had been trying to contact the man, but as it appears, he wasn't talking to anyone. Tenten shook her head before she proceeded on to applying lipstick. ''I don't think he's showing up tonight either.''

The man nodded and buttoned up his jacket. ''That's understandable considering what he's been through the past few days.'' She finished with her lipstick and walked over to pick up her purse off the couch. ''It's sad, you know? To know that Shino has to go through this. And can you imagine what Takashi must be going through right now? The poor boy.''

''Well, it's not going to hit him right away. At that age, it took me awhile to finally realize that my mom was gone for good.'' He sighed before grabbing the car keys. ''Despite everything, I turned out fine.''

Tenten laughed before slowly walking to where he stood, holding the door open. ''You turned out to be a great Guy.'' she kissed him longer than she intended too. He pulled away with his hands still on her waist. ''Do we _have_ to leave now?'' he whispered against her lips. This emitted a giggled from her. ''Yes, we have to go otherwise we'll be later than we already are.''

As they walked down the hall, Tenten told her about stuff going around in the office, but he wasn't doing a lot of listening. He was too busy contemplating whether he should tell her about him and Kimi, Shino's sister.

* * *

><p>Sakura laughed and pulled away from the hug she shared with Chouji, the restaurant owner. ''I can't believe you closed early just for this, thank you.'' Chouji scoffed as they walked back to where everyone was seated around a big round table with his arm around her shoulder. ''<em>This, <em>Sakura, isn't just anything. _This _is your birthday.''

When they got the table, Lee and Kiba were arguing about something and tried to drag Neji into the conversation. Tenten and Ino were comparing ''notes'' about how it was dating a successful business man and Matsuri listened to her husband tell her about his new partner in the air.

Sai played with Haru, Chouji's son while the mother, Aiko, paid close attention as she was worried that something might happen. And Naruto and Hinata quietly sat there, giving out comments every now and then while they had a conversation on their own.

Sakura was in the kitchen, helping Chouji when her phone rang. It was Izumo. She invited her co-workers, but unfortunately, they all had to work. They did send her a bouquet of flowers to her apartment, wishing her a happy birthday. She tried calling Shino a couple of times, but it always went straight to voice mail. She even left him a message saying they were all having dinner at Chouji's restaurant and he was more than welcome to join them.

She sat with her friends as they all talked and laughed. She was smiling, but she noticed that her boyfriend, Sasuke, wasn't there to celebrate with her. He had called him, but like Shino's phone, it went to voice mail.

''You okay, sweetie?'' she turned to her friend, Ino, who was sitting to her right. ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' she smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. ''Are you sure?'' Ino asked again, putting a hand on her arm. Sakura giggled while she ate her dinner. ''Why wouldn't I be?'' she answered, without looking at the person with the questions. The others around them were too busy talking that they didn't notice the conversation the two of them were having.

Ino sighed and closed her eyes. ''I'm not the only one who notices, dear, that Sasuke isn't here. What, did you two have a fight or..?'' She shook her head and swallowed what she had in her mouth. ''No. Well, at least I don't think so.''

''Then why isn't he here?'' Ino pushed.

''I don't know. I talked to him this morning before he left for the office,''

''The office?'' Ino blinked, confused. ''Why is he there? It's Sunday.''

''He had important things to go over, but he said he'd come by as soon as he'd finish.'' Sakura bit her lip, worried that she might've said something that hurt or offended him. She pulled out her phone and excused herself from the table and walked to the entrance of the restaurant.

She dialed the familiar number and waited for him to pick up. Yet again, it was his voice mail. _You've reached Sasuke. Leave a message and I'll get back to you. _

''Hey, it's me.'' she laughed nervously trying her best to sound calm and collected. ''I'm sure you've already gotten all of my other messages. All four of them. I don't want to sound like a needy girlfriend, but aren't you supposed to be here?'' she nervously laughed again. ''I'm sure you're just running late, it's fine. I'll just... I'll see you when you get here.''

She hung up after cursing at herself. _'Way to sound cool, Sakura.' _ She shook her head but her eyes widened when she saw two familiar faces by the entrance of the restaurant. ''Shino,'' she looked down at the boy who held onto the man's hand. ''Hey, sweetie,'' she crouched down and kissed the boy on the cheek, earning her a blush from him. ''I hope my invite still stands.'' Sakura looked up and laughed, completely forgetting about Sasuke.

''Of course it does.'' Shino tugged slightly on Takashi's hand. ''Why don't you go say hi to everyone else? I'm sure they'll be happy to see you. I have to talk to Sakura-nee for a minute.''

Takashi rushed away from them and was greeted with a loud _hey cutie pie _from Ino and a _hello _from everyone else. Sakura smiled before turning to the man standing in front of her. ''I'm glad you're here. Everyone's been so worried about you.'' she hugged him and pulled away after planting a friendly kiss on his cheek. ''You haven't been returning any of our calls and completely vanished off the radar. Hell, some of us weren't even sure you'd be here tonight.''

Shino nodded apologetically. ''I know, I'm sorry for that. I have a lot of things going on and then there's this thing with Takashi that's really making the worry about pretty much everything.''

She crossed her arms and didn't break eye contact. ''What thing with Takashi?''

''Well, I'm worried. I'm okay with kids and the fact that I am officially Takashi's legal guardian, 'okay' isn't going to cut it if I want to raise a kid on my own.''

Sakura's eyes widened at his blunt statement. ''You're his legal what?''

''Yes, my words exactly.'' Shino sighed heavily as he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't expecting this type of information to sink into his friend's brain when it hadn't even begun to sink in his.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was staring at his phone vibrate on his desk when his brother, Itachi, walked in. He held onto his suitcase and his jacket. He raised a brow at his little brother sitting comfortable in his chair with his feet resting on the table in front of him. ''I'm sorry, but don't you have to be somewhere?''<p>

Sasuke chugged down another glass of bourbon before frowning with a shake of his head. ''Not necesserally, no.''

Itachi blinked in confusion before taking the empty seat in front of his brother. ''You two aren't fighting, are you?'' he took away the bottle of alcohol off the table and put it on the floor. ''And since when do you drink on a Sunday?''

Sasuke scoffed and took out another bottle from his side of the table. ''That, is none of your business.'' Itachi rolled his eyes. He wasn't really comfortable with seeing his brother drink his problems away, he didn't want him to turn into their uncle at a young age or turn into him at all.

Before Itachi could say anything else, Sasuke's phone again started to buzz. He looked up to the younger man who poured himself another glass. ''So, I'm guessing we're not talking to her today?''

''No, not just her. Pretty much everyone.'' Itachi could tell Sasuke had been drinking for a while now. The way he talked and his facial expressions gave him away. ''What's gotten into you, Sasuke?'' he was already irritated over the fact that his brother had the tendency to not face reality like a real man.

''Look,'' Sasuke rubbed his eyes. ''Could you,'' he coughed and covered his mouth while he loosened his tie. ''Could you just leave? I want to be alone and you are not helping the situation.''

''Yeah, and you're doing one hell of a job of 'helping the situation'?'' Itachi sighed, not wanting to get onto Sasuke's bad side. Getting on his bad side while drunk was not a good idea.

Sasuke didn't say antything. Instead, he stared into Itachi's eyes before taking another sip of his alcoholic beverage. ''Sasuke, what happened?''

He slammed down his glass before wiping his lips with the sleeve of his white dress shirt. ''I don't think I'm doing a very good job.''

''How do you mean?'' Itachi leaned in and pulled the bottle away without Sasuke noticing and hid it with the other bottle. ''With Sakura.'' his voice was somewhere between a groan and slur. ''Why?'' he leaned back to his chair, satisfied with the fact that his brother wasn't even looking for the bottle when he finished his glass.

''I'm screwing everything up! I've turned into the possessive, jealous type; a type that I've been trying to avoid since we started going out. I don't want to be the needy, desperate boyfriend who calls her 24/7!'' Before he could say anything to his brother's sudden outburst, he started laughing cynically. ''And here's the kicker; I haven't even slept with her yet!'' He then waved his hand dismissively. ''I even talked to Kakashi about this, he didn't help. He told me to man up and get it over with.''

Itachi stared at him with wide eyes and his mouth open, flies could've flown in. ''Are you serious?'' The younger man nodded his head vigorously. ''Oh, yeah!'' Itachi chuckled lightly after hearing his brother's high pitched voice.

''Why not?'' he asked carefully. Sasuke scoffed and threw his hands up in the air. ''How should I know?'' he took another sip of his drink. Itachi didn't even start to contemplate on where he got the third bottle. ''Apparently,'' he laughed making Itachi lean back. He was really starting to freak him out. ''Apparently, I'm not hot. I attract women, but I don't attract the one that I really want. I don't attract the one that I _really_ want to hear _scream_ my name- Is there something wrong with me?''

''How do you mean?'' Itachi asked after recovering from Sasuke's words. ''Like, is there something psychologically wrong with me?''

''Well,'' he crossed his legs and put on his thinking cap. ''Actually, our family has a history of depression. But it does that thing where it skips a generation. For example, Dad isn't depressed, he's more like a cold, sarcastic, cynical demon. So, that would explain-'' he looked from the ceiling and to his brother who was resting his head on his arms as he snored lightly.

''I guess that's that.'' he reached for his young brother's phone and called one of the missed call numbers. ''Hey, Sakura, it's me.''

_''Itachi, thank God. Is Sasuke okay?''_

''Yeah,'' he glanced at the owner of the name being mentioned. ''He's pretty much out right now. I needed help with a lot of things and I lost track of time and so did he.'' He could hear her let out a breath. _''So, he's just sleeping?''_

''Yes, he's very tired.''

_''Sakura, it's time for your cake!'' _he could hear Chouji's voice in the background. _''I have to go, Itachi. Can you do me a favor?''_

''Sure.''

_''Could you make sure he gets home safely?''_

''Of course.''

_''Thanks. And thank you for calling; you really put my mind at ease. I was so worried about him.'' _

Itachi laughed glanced at the young man sleeping in front of him. ''Don't worry about it. Again, happy birthday and I'm sorry I couldn't be there.'' Sakura laughed. He could vividly imagine her wave her hand in a dismissive matter. ''It's okay, there's always next year.''

''Well, I'll see you around.''

Itachi hung and looked at his brother. Looks like he was supposed to wake him up. And waking up an Uchiha was _never_ an easy task.

* * *

><p>It's late, I know.<p>

Writers block and life got in the way. Thought I did have a lot of free time to write this summer, turns out... I didn't.

Chapter 4 is already halfway done, so that should be expected soon!

Hope this chapter didn't blow, I was kind of out of my element. Sorry.

_-eam eibef :)_


	4. Revelation, inspiration and break ups

_Situations and Predicaments _

By eam eibef

**Chapter four: Revelation, inspiration and break ups**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, don't own anything**

* * *

><p><em>Monday, March 29, 2010<em>

Hinata waited patiently in the elevator while it brought her to the floor where her office was located. After hearing a soft 'ding', the doors slid open and she stepped out. It was officially her first day, without her Father looking over her shoulder. Of course, it was nice to have him giver her pointers, but after three days, it started to get really annoying from her perspective.

As she walked past rows and rows of cubicles, people stood up and bowed their heads to greet her. She shot them soft smiles which made them smile back. Hinata wasn't sure what they thought of her, the new boss, but she didn't want to be on anyone's bad side. Upon reaching her office, her secretary, Asako shot from her position behind her desk and rushed in front of Hinata. Due to the fact that the young woman was in her way, there wasn't much she could do but abruptly stand still.

''Hinata-sama, there's something you should know-'' she talked quickly but was cut off when she saw her boss grin and let a giggle out. ''Calm down, please.'' she kept grinning, making Asako question her cheery mood.

''You're in a good mood.''

Hinata sighed dreamily and slowly walked past her. ''You would be too if you had my night last night.'' she winked before reaching for the door knob.

She opened the door to see her father already sitting in front of her desk with his glasses on and reading a file. _'So this is what she was going to warn me about.'_

''Father, this is a surprise.'' The man looked up and removed his glasses. ''Good morning, Hinata. How was your night?''

Hinata blinked. In her mind, she kept playing how her night really was. How Naruto, not for one second, took his hands off her. How he growled out her name while she buried her hands in his hair as his lips ravished every exposed skin on her neck, how he forced her up against the wall, lifting her leg up high to give him enough access to-

''It was pleasant.'' She smiled and kept her eyes on the floor as she made her way to her desk with a blush on her face. She couldn't believe that she just thought of that event. Again!

''Good to hear.'' He cleared his throat and took a seat in front of her desk as she made herself comfortable. ''I do, on the other hand, have a question about this file.'' She picked up the file off the table and started to read over it.

''Yes?''

''Why did you agree to it when the company would only benefit 35%?'' He asked, his voice turning cold, solid and sounding like a true businessman. Hinata swallowed but was careful to not show her father that she was slightly frightened by only the tone of his voice.

''Well,'' she tucked a loose strand of hair from her neat bun behind her ear before looking her father in the eyes. ''We're not only gaining 35% from it. The buyer will notice that he can't handle all that alone. So, he already sold 50% off of his 65% to a mysterious buyer, leaving him with 15%. A percentage he's sure he can handle with no trouble and leaving us with the total of 85%.''

''So, the mysterious buyer is-''

''Hyuuga Industries located in California.''

''How did you know the mysterious buyer was one of our own?''

''I didn't. I think the president who sold 50% of the stock didn't bother to read that he was signing it back to its rightful owner.''

He smirked and got up from his seat. ''I'll leave you to work then.'' as he walked away, she watched after him with a smile on her face. Her smile started to falter as soon as she remembered something she was going to do today.

''Father,'' she was going to tell him about Naruto. The man looked over his shoulder.

''There's something I have to inform you about.'' he turned around to fully face her while he crossed his arms. ''I don't like keeping secrets from people I care about.'' she bit her lip while he stared at her, not once blinking. ''I'm seeing someone.''

The look on his face turned from plain to eyes slightly wider and his lips tightened. He swallowed before putting his hands in his pockets. ''I see. Does this 'someone' have a given name?'' his voice held hint of softness to it. Something that was very rare coming from him.

''Yes, you've met him once or twice. His name's Uzumaki Naruto.''

* * *

><p>Shino zipped up Takashi sweater, who was in a middle of a yawn. He looked at the little boy in front of him. His eyes were half open and he kept wobbling back and forth, like he'd fall to the ground and fall asleep. ''Takashi,'' the little boy snapped his eyes open and his hands went straight to the traps of his <em>Batman<em> backpack.

''Yes, uncle?''

''I know you're tired but listen to what I have to say, okay?'' he nodded and rubbed his eyes. ''We already went over this last night; you're spending the day with Aunt Ino and you're going to be on your best behavior. And I mean no coloring her sketches.''

Takashi let out a deep breath, obviously ready to defend himself. ''But uncle, the drawings she drew needed color.'' Shino nodded in understanding. ''I know, but did she give you permission?''

Takashi looked down and shook his head. ''That's what I thought.'' He stood up right and opened the door, held it open while the little boy walked out of the apartment. Before he closed the door, Shino grabbed his suitcase on the floor and locked the door. They walked down the hallway in silence before Takashi looked up. Shino felt his nephew's gaze at him, but didn't say anything.

''Uncle?''

''Yes?'' he couldn't not answer. It was a known fact in the building; Shino's weakness was his own nephew.

''Do I live here now?''

''Yes.'' he glanced at the boy before pushing the button. ''Because you're my... my...''

Shino couldn't help but smile at his difficulty of saying, ''Legal guardian?'' so he said it for him. Takashi nodded with a grin on his face. ''Yes,'' they heard a 'ding' and the doors opened. Takashi ran down the hall and towards the apartment door he hadn't visited in a long time.

He was knocking when Shino was still making his way towards him. The door opened and Takashi's eyes widened as soon as the young woman stepped out, in nothing but a white colored tank top and grey sweatpants, and hugged him tightly. ''If it isn't my favorite boy in the world!'' she kissed him on the cheek and giggled when Takashi looked disgusted and rubbed his cheek.

''Aunt Ino!'' he raised his voice while a smile lingered on his small face. Ino stood up and rubbed his head while he ran into her apartment. She turned around to come face to face with a suit-clad Shino. He breathed out heavily after they shared a short embrace. ''Thank you, again, for doing this, Ino. I don't know where else to take him and I've got this big presentation down at the University. We have recently discovered a new...'' Shino went on about a new type of bug species in the depths of the world's largest Rainforest.

''Okay, sweetie, I'll take care of him and he can stay here for as long as he needs if you stop telling me about bugs.'' she smiled sweetly after cutting him off with her blunt statement. ''Shino, I care about you. And I care about Takashi. I'm sure if you ask anyone in this building to watch him, they'd say yes. But make sure to ask me first. '' she winked and leaned in to whisper something. ''I've always wanted a little brother.''

''Okay, well, I'll leave you two then.'' Shino looked past her and at Takashi who was leaning over her coffee table, looking over, what Shino guessed, Ino's sketches. ''I'll see you later, Takashi. Behave.''

Takashi waved and grinned. ''I'll see you later, sweetie.'' As soon as Ino closed the door, Shino could hear a faint, ''I think you're drawings need color, Aunt Ino.'' Shino shook his head while he rushed toward the elevator. He had a long day in ahead of him and knowing that Takashi was in good hands for the day, put his mind at ease just a little bit.

* * *

><p>''Sai-sama?'' Sai looked away from the canvas he was painting on and toward his secretary. ''Ms. Kanon is here to see you. She said you were expecting her.'' Sai snapped his fingers and got off the stool he was sitting on. ''Please, send her right in.''<p>

Kanon Salinas was a ruthless, sadistic business woman from the Philippines. Uchiha Technologies had closed a deal with her a few months back. Sai thought, and was hoped, that that would be the last deal they would make. She had the tendency to get under anyone's skin, manipulate them to do absolutely anything she wanted. She could make anyone agree to _anything._

Sai made a mental note to never cross paths with her again. He felt that his business talents were not compatible with her talents in the field of negotiation. In other words, she scared the crap out of him.

He sat behind his desk when he heard heels clicking on the floor. He looked up to come face to face with a powerful and beautiful young woman. Just because she was known to be a manipulative, sadistic woman, didn't mean she wasn't beautiful. In fact, she was one of the most beautiful women he had seen, next to Ino.

''Ms. Salinas, welcome.'' he pointed at the empty seat in front of him. ''Please, take a seat.'' The young woman, looking stoic as always, took the seat she was offered. ''I hope I'm not interrupting you, Mr. Uchiha.'' the tone of her voice made Sai question if she actually meant what she said.

''Not at all, not at all.'' He cleared his throat and leaned further back into his chair. ''So, what can I do for you?''

''I have a proposition for you.''

''You do? Let's hear it then.''

''We unite.''

Sai blinked in confusion. As much as he wanted to act professional around her, he couldn't help but let out a dumb, ''Huh?''

''Slow as always, I see.'' Sai ignored her comment. He had a chance to throw back a comeback, but he was too scared to do so. ''I'm sorry, come again?''

''Never mind. I have a very sucessful company back in the Philippines and I have to say, you're not doing a bad job with running Uchiha Technologies. We could be even more powerful if we unite.''

''Why be more powerful than you already are?'' Sai cleared his throat while she stared at him with a raised eyebrow. ''I mean, what would I benefit from it?''

''Better deals, upper class buyers and, of course, you get to do business with me again.'' Even though she was a cold person, she had her ego. _'Actually, I vowed to never cross paths with you _ever_ again...' _ Sai thought before nodding in understanding. ''I see where you're going with this.''

''I knew you'd get it one way or the other.'' Sai chuckled. ''But I'm afraid I'm going to have to run this by the board. See, nothing goes unless they say so.''

''I understand,'' she nodded. ''What do you think of the idea?''

''What do I think?'' He mentally kicked himself. The fact that he said _that_ gave away that he didn't like it. Didn't like it _at all._

''I think it's a wonderful idea!'' he smiled brightly as he got up she stood up as well. ''I'll be sure to give it positive feedback when I present it to the board.'' he said as they walked towards the exit of his office.

''It's good that you're fond of It.'' while he reached for the door knob, she grabbed his hand and forced him to look down at her. He was at least a head taller.

He swallowed hard. There was barely any space between them. And she was a very attractive woman. If the situation had been any different; if he was single and he didn't have a meeting in 10 minutes, he would've already had her with her back up against the wall while she screamed his name in pleasure.

He had to stop it. He had to take that thought out of his mind. He was dating Ino! Beautiful, creative, sexy, young woman who genuinely cared about him and not how deep his pockets were. He wasn't going to risk losing her over someone so evil and cold. He wasn't.

''We have to meet, outside working hours.'' she whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear.

''I'm dating someone.'' he dumbly blurted out again for the second time that day.

''You are?'' she sounded confused. ''That's a first.'' Inner Sai winced at the shot. _'She's got a point...'_

''Yes, I am. In fact,'' he started to breathe heavily due to the fact that she was pushed up against him. ''I'm, I'm deeply...'' he stared at her lips as she wet them and bit her bottom lip. ''Deeply in love with her.''

She smiled seductively. ''I can tell.'' she turned around and walked out of his office, without another word. He let out a heavy sigh as soon as the door closed. He looked down and cursed; one of these days, he was going to have a shower installed in his personal bathroom located in his office that only has cold water. _Ice_ cold water.

* * *

><p>Tenten was sitting behind her desk, quietly reading until she heard a loud thump in the other room. Worried that it might've been something serious, she got up and made her way out of her office. Stepping out, she saw her secretary pull out a pair of ear plugs from his desk drawer. ''I'm guessing the noise is driving you insane as well, Tenten-chan?''<p>

''Are they at it again?'' She sat on the table while her secretary, Kaoru, scoffed. ''When are they _not _at it?''

''Good point.'' she stood up and straightened out her skirt. ''Excuse me, I have to go in there before they kill each other.'' Kaoru chuckled and folded his hands behind his neck as he leaned into his chair. ''If anyone can break those two up, it's you.''

Tenten grinned before taking a deep breath as she opened the door. ''I fail to see how this can be my fault, _sir_!'' Neji stood by a cluttered desk while Mr. Ishikawa, stood by the window. He turned around and looked like he was ready with a whole speech about how all of this was Neji's fault. Instead, he froze as soon as his eyes landed on his most precious thing in the world; his daughter.

''Is everything okay, gentlemen?'' She closed the door and stepped by the desk. ''It's nothing important, dear. Just business.'' he glanced at Neji with a slight glare. The younger man wasn't afraid. He stared with just as much intensity. ''Yes; business.'' Tenten glanced at the pen he had in his right hand. Any minute, he was breaking that pen.

Her father looked away and breathed out heavily. Tenten tugged on Neji's sleeve and mouthed a, ''You okay?'' He closed his eyes and nodded courtly. ''Hyuuga,'' his eyes snapped up to the man who had turned around and buttoned up his suit. ''Maybe you can explain to Tenten our situation. She might have a solution for this mess.'' he left the room without another word.

As soon as the door closed she turned to Neji who let out a groan and sat down. He banged his head on the table and sighed. ''This is a nightmare.''

''What's going on, Neji?'' She sat on the table and crossed her right leg over the other. He looked up and rested his head on his hand that was being supported by his arm. ''I'm starting to regret this.'' he stood up and walked around. ''Maybe I should've accepted my uncle's offer.''

She was surprised. From the moment she met him a few years ago, all she could hear him talk about was how relieved he was to be out of the Hyuuga family for good and how thankful he was for not needing to follow any footsteps. But now, he was regretting and actually wanted to try and work things out with the man who disowned him and left him with absolutely nothing? You really blame her for being surprised?

''Don't over think it, Neji. If you ask me, he's just having a hard time adjusting to the fact that we're dating.'' Neji nodded and leaned against the wall. ''I thought about that too. Maye he's just giving me hard time because he's still a little bit mad that we kept our relationship from him.''

Tenten laughed at looked over the paper the two men were arguing about. ''This is what you two were yelling about?'' He glanced at her and nodded. ''He went on and on about how I was smarter than that, how I should be careful with whom I close deals with and he even went far as to say _You should never trust who you're making a deal with_. It's a load of crap if you ask me.'' He scoffed and scratched his head in a confused manner. ''I don't even remember making that deal.''

''No,'' she looked up and a look of worry written on her face. ''I was the one who closed this deal.''

* * *

><p>Kiba sat in front of his laptop in Chouji's restaurant with Haru, Chouji's son, sitting on his lap. More precisely, he was staring at half written <em>Word<em> pad. On his lap, Haru had dropped his pacifier. Kiba chuckled before picking it up off the floor. Wanting to wash it first before giving it back to the small child on his lap, he saw Chouji's nephew pass by.

''Hey, could you wash this for me? Haru dropped it.'' the young man nodded and took the pacifier in the kitchen. Now he sat there, his eyes glued to the computer while Haru blew bubbles with his saliva. Chouji was on the phone when he walked out and smiled when his eyes landed on his best friend and son.

He made his way toward them while he ended the conversation he was having on the phone. ''Alright, I'll arrange a meeting then. Thank you.'' he hung up and laughed at his kid who was drooling on Kiba's arm.

''What're you staring at? The only time I've seen you stare so hard at that thing is when...-'' his eyes widened and he quickly slammed the laptop shut on Kiba's fingers. ''Dude, what the hell?'' Kiba yelled out as he pulled out his numb fingers. His loud voice caused Haru to start crying.

Chouji picked him up and glared at the man nursing his throbbing fingers. He then opened up the laptop and saw that his friend was staring at nothing but half-written filled _Word _pad, something he least expected. ''Sorry, man. I thought you were scarring Haru with P-o-r-n.''

''Dude, for the record, I only watch _that_ at home and,'' he pointed at Haru, who had stopped crying. ''He's a baby; he can't even talk yet, let alone spell.''

Chouji glanced at what his friend had written. ''Apparently, neither can you.''

Kiba glared while Chouji laughed and took a seat in front of him. ''What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at work?'' he turned serious while Haru tugged on his hair. ''You do still have a job, right?''

''Yeah, I do. But I wanted to try something out.'' He started to type something up again. The man across from him blinked. He expected an explanation, and damn it, he was going to get one. ''And you took a day off of work for that.''

''I decided to give writing a shot. I was cleaning out my closet the other day and I came across my speech after I graduated college. It was a really good written speech, Chouji. And I thought maybe I could put my _awesome_ writing skills to good use and write a story!'' Kiba grinned and nodded his head vigorously.

Now, if anyone, who lives in the building, would comment on that and say how dumb and weird that idea really was, it wouldn't be Chouji. ''Dude, that is awesome!''

Kiba laughed as the two adults high-fived. ''I know, right? I'm writing a story about our lives. You know how there's always something going on and stuff like that. Our lives are never boring.'' Haru sat there and quietly sucked on the pacifier he got from his cousin who walked by.

''Totally!'' Chouji's eyes widened as he snapped his fingers. ''Maybe I could help you write it! I could be, like the co-writer.'' his friend obviously liked the idea or else he wouldn't have clapped his hands while a huge grin appeared on his face.

''So, what are you writing now?''

''Okay, so, I'm describing Sasuke, or in other words, Drew. I figured, we should change our names. You know, as soon as we publish this, we don't want the readers to know our names and stalk us. Anyway, what do you think about the words _shy_ and _introverted_ to describe Sasuke- I mean Drew?''

Chouji scoffed and gave Haru to Kiba and turned the laptop towards his direction. ''Are you crazy? Sasuke isn't _shy_ and _introverted_. If he's anything, he's sarcastic, cold and Satan's right hand man.''

''Dude,'' Kiba covered Haru's ears and leaned in toward Chouji. ''Watch your language.''

* * *

><p>''So, what do you want for lunch?'' Ino asked as she sat on the floor and colored on one of her sketches. Takashi, who had his tongue sticking out due to concentration, looked up from his drawing. ''I don't know. What do you know how to cook?''<p>

Ino laughed at his words. They were both currently sitting on the floor and coloring on Ino's sketches. ''I don't know why I didn't agree to this before, but this is a great idea.'' she held up a piece of paper at Takashi and smiled. ''You give me inspiration, Takashi.''

''You're welcome.'' they both turned to the door when they heard a knock. Ino glanced at Takashi before getting up from the floor and opening the door. She stood there and stared at her boyfriend who looked desperate. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. ''Thank God, you're home!'' he pulled her into a bone crushing hug while she giggled and walked back into her apartment.

''I'm happy to see you too, sweetie.'' Sai followed her back in and looked at her up and down. ''The things I want to do to you right now-'' he stopped talking as soon as he saw Takashi coloring. He laughed nervously and shoved his hands in his pockets. ''Hey there, big guy.''

Takashi flashed him a smile and waved. ''Hi, Uncle Sai.'' Ino glanced at the little boy on the floor before looking back at the third person in the room. ''Takashi and I were just going to get some lunch. I was thinking of going out for lunch. What do you think Takashi?''

''Yes, let's do that.'' he smiled brightly while Ino awed at how adorable he was.

''Uhm,'' he scratched his head and chuckled. ''Can I talk to you? Alone? For, like a minute?'' he laughed again. Ino looked confused but let her be dragged out of the living room and into the kitchen.

''What the hell's gotten into you, Sai?''

''How fast can you get rid of shortie in there?''

Ino laughed and shook her head at his silly request. ''What are you talking about? I can't just _get rid of him_. I'm watching him for Shino today.'' she walked closer and he backed away, putting his arms up in defense. ''No, stand where you are! I might not be able to tame myself.'' He looked at what she was wearing and shook his head. ''Your sweatpants and tank top is _so _not helping my situation.''

''What situation?''

''I want you,'' he blurted out with his eyes glued to the floor. ''_Right now_.'' Ino blushed at this and couldn't do anything else as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, and crashed his lips on hers in a much needed kiss. It didn't take too long for her to sink into the kiss as their lips started to move in sync.

She pulled away before things could've gotten any further. ''We,'' she breathed heavily, while her arms were around his neck as he kept on leaving light kisses on her neck. ''We can't do this, Sai. Takashi's in the other room.''

Sai had his head hanging low as he walked away from her, slowly. ''I'm going to take a shower...'' he vanished out of the kitchen leaving Ino in a laughing fit.

* * *

><p>''This is it?'' Shikamaru's eyes never left the table he was staring at. ''It's over?'' Temari sighed and wiped a tear from her cheek. ''It's getting harder and harder, Shikamaru.''<p>

''And this is your solution?'' he got up from his seat and started to pace the room. They were in Temari's apartment in Suna. Shikamaru had decided to spend the weekend with her, but the conversation they were having forced him to stay longer.

''It's not working for you.'' he nodded. ''I still don't get it.''

''Shikamaru, listen,'' she pulled him down and sat on the coffee table while he sat on the couch. She held his hands while her eyes tried to look into his, but he was too busy looking at the floor. ''It's not easy. I mean, I get to see you three times a month when you fly out here or when I fly to Konoha.''

''Then stay with me in Konoha.'' he blurted out while his eyes locked on hers. She laughed, but not a funny laugh. It was a cold laugh. Something Shikamaru didn't really need at that moment. ''I can't. My life is here. And I can't force you to stay here; your life is in Konoha. Always will be, nothing will change that.''

''I don't want to... End this.'' he said just above a whisper. Temari stared at him before wrapping her arms around him. At first, he kept his hands to his sides, but eventually wrapped it tightly around her. ''I know this hurts right now,'' she pulled away. Pain stabbed Shikamaru in the heart as soon as he saw her crying. ''But it's for the best.''

''This is troublesome.'' He stated bluntly. He didn't know what to say. No one before had ever broken up with him, he was always the one to end the relationship. But after he met her, his view on love and relationships changed because despite everything; the distance, the price to see her, she made it all worth it.

''I should leave.'' he glanced into her eyes; he could tell she was going to burst into tears soon. As much as those words stabbed him like a knife, he grabbed his bags on the floor. ''I can't miss my flight.'' his voice was cold and distant. He turned around and headed for the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her sob. ''Goodbye, Shikamaru.''

He turned around and mastered up the best smile he could manage. ''This isn't _Goodbye_, Temari. Just because our situation forces us to end, probably, the best thing that ever happened to me... It won't change the way I feel about you.'' he opened the door walked out. He stood on her doorstep and leaned against her door. Faintly, he could hear her break out in tears. Out of everything, that was the worst thing; hearing her cry while he stood there, not being able to do anything.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into her group's meeting office to see one extra person in there, Dr. Shizuoka. She was expecting everyone else, but not him. It was suppose to be his day of, but she didn't think much of it. ''Haruno, good you're here. I have a patient for you.''<p>

''Yes, sir.'' Asuma looked at his clipboard and nodded to himself. ''Right, he was in a severe car accident and should be arriving by helicopter right about now.'' He turned to Dr. Shizuoka who was currently eating an apple. ''Dr. Shizuoka, go with her.''

''Yes, sir.'' he nodded and left the room with Sakura. They walked down the hallway and while doing so, Sakura could hear whispers and murmurs coming from the female nurses watching them walk by. ''They must really like you.'' she tried to start a conversation.

The man walking next to her had his hands deep inside his pockets as he stared directly ahead. He only glanced at her when the words escaped her mouth. ''I'm sorry?''

''The nurses. They keep mentioning your name.'' he nodded and looked around making Sakura smile as he did it in a rather playful manner. ''Really?'' he opened the door, leading up to the roof and held it open for her. ''I didn't notice.''

''So, what do we know about this guy?'' she asked as they walked up the stairs with him following closely behind. ''He's in his early twenties, tall, dark hair... I can tell you what kind of car he was driving, other than that, nothing else.''

Sakura pushed the door open only to close her eyes due to the strong wind the helicopter was making. She rubbed her eyes before fully opening them. There, wearing a suit stood none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself. Her eyes widened as she turned around to her colleague. ''You were in on this?'' she had to raise her voice due to the noise.

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' he shrugged and slipped his hands in his pockets lazily. She turned around again to see Sasuke already taking steps closer to her. ''Hi,'' it was a loud _hi_ from him, but that only made Sakura smile. ''What are you doing?''

''Apologizing. I want to make it up to you, if you'll let Me.'' a boyish grin appeared on his face. ''I hear the weather in Okinawa isn't bad.'' he yelled over the loud noise of the helicopter.

''I can't _leave_, Sasuke.'' she laughed and pointed at her white lab coat. ''It's the middle of my shift.''

''I know,'' he leaned down and kissed her while his arms snaked around her waist. ''What do you think _he's _doing here on his day off?''

Sakura laughed before turning around for the second time to face her friend with a smile gracing her lips. Sasuke's hands were still around her waist, not intending to let go soon. ''I'll bring you a T-shirt from Okinawa.'' The man flashed a smile while she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and started to pull him towards the helicopter.

As soon as they got seated and buckled down, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand making him face her. ''Why are you doing this?'' he shrugged while putting his shades on. ''I missed your birthday.''

Sakura giggled and kissed him on the cheek. ''The fact that you can get anyone to play along with your plans, what do you call that?''

''Hmm,'' he cleared his throat before answering, ''Some people call it a curse, others call it manipulation.''

''And what do _you _call it?'' she asked with a daring look.

Sasuke smirked and kissed her for the second time that day. ''I call it 'being persuasive'. Sounds more innocent in that term.'' he mumbled against her lips before she crashed hers against his in a bruising kiss.

* * *

><p>''We survived another day, Gaara-sama!'' Yusuke yelled out as he threw his hands up in the air. Gaara's left eye twitched at his sudden outburst. He un-buckled his seatbelt and got up. He grabbed his suitcase and hat and headed out the cockpit. Yusuke, on the other hand, clumsily got out of his seat and grabbed his hat and suitcase and quickly ran after Gaara, who was trying his best to not punch the guy.<p>

''So, you heading' home, sir?'' Gaara turned to his left to see his new ''wingman'' wear his hat with the cap facing back. He also held onto his suitcase like a High School student would hold onto his bag. ''Yusuke, you can just call me Gaara.''

''Really? You sure, sir?''

Gaara sighed and nodded. ''Why not?''

''Yosh!'' he yelled out punching his fist in the air. ''I couldn't help but notice, G,'' he walked normally as soon as he caught up with the redhead. ''You're married?''

''Yes.'' Gaara didn't notice his new nickname because he was blown away by the sudden seriousness in Yusuke's voice.

''That's nice. For how long?''

''Two months.''

''Ah, newlywed. Nice.'' he nodded before looking where he was walking. He let out a sigh, obvious enough for Gaara to hear. ''I remember when I was married once..''

Gaara did a double take while they walked. _'Married once? How old is this guy?'_ ''You were married?'' he was careful to sound stoic and not give away the fact that he was genuinely interested.

''Hmm?'' Yusuke nodded vigorously. ''Oh yeah! Yeah, given it was a drunken Vegas thing. Got an annulment straight away.'' He laughed loudly. ''Can you imagine to be tied to _one_ woman?'' he stopped laughing as soon as he felt Gaara's glare. ''But you know,'' he laughed nervously. ''Being in love is, you know, awesome.''

After realizing that talking to him was a waste of breath, Gaara kept on walking, while glaring at him from the corner of his eyes every now and then. He can handle Ino, but knowing that he had to fly a plane full of passengers with this guy almost every day, was terrifying.

* * *

><p>Lee breathed heavily as he ran after a suspect in an alley. He jumped over boxes and pulled out his gun. He fired but the guy was fast. He turned a corner and ran across the street and into another alley. People were screaming in fear. The man pushed and shoved people away as he tried to get away from the cop who was chasing him.<p>

''Suspect's on the move, I repeat, suspect is on the move!'' Lee yelled into a walkie-talkie attached to his shoulder. _''Got you covered, Lee.'' _Lee ran faster and when he finally got close enough, he tackled the man to the ground. He pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed him.

''Why do you people always run?'' Lee asked, pulling the man up. ''Because seventy percent of the time, you losers usually give up.'' Lee laughed as he dragged the man along out of the alley. ''Well, not this loser, big guy. Let's go,''

As soon as they stepped out of the alley, Lee felt a stinging pain in his chest. His grip on the man started to loosen as soon as he looked down to see blood slowly spread on his chest. He coughs up blood as he fell to the pavement. Before passing out, he felt the suspect kick him in the gut. ''Sorry, but not today, _big guy._''

* * *

><p>Hello there!<p>

Well, here it is, chapter 4. Hope it didn't take too long. Hehe.

I had fun writing this chapter all the twists all came to me as soon as I started writing. I have officially gotten rid of my Writer's Block!

Chapter 5 will _hopefully_ be up soon. Anyway, tell me what you think, you know, if you want to. Whatever.

Only kidding, PEACE OUT, PEOPLE :D

_-eam eibef _


	5. Gut feelings, jealousy and dinners

_Situations and Predicaments_

By eam eibef

**Chapter four: Gut feelings, jealousy and dinners**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Lee stirred and frowned before he opened his eyes. His sight was blurry before it all became clear to him; he was lying on a hospital bed with his girlfriend, Naomi, sleeping on a chair next to his bed. He tried to move but stopped when he felt a stinging pain on his chest and left arm. He looked down to see his chest all bandaged up.<p>

He reached out of bed and touched Naomi's hand. Her eyes shot open as she sat up. A smiled appeared on her face before she leaned over to him and kissed him lightly. ''Hi,'' he mumbled while she hugged him. She was careful not to hurt him in the process. ''Thank God you're okay.'' She pulled away, but didn't let go of his hand. ''How are you feeling?''

Lee took a deep breath and frowned at the pain the caused him. ''I'm.. I'm fine. I mean, I'm alive and you're here, there really isn't anything else I could ask for.''

Naomi sighed before she closed her eyes. ''I was so worried. When the hospital called, I thought I lost you.''

Lee laughed and tightened his grip on her hand. ''You can't get rid of me that easily.''

She laughed before leaning in for another kiss. But before their lips could meet, the door swung open. Both Kiba and Sai walked in that moment.

They stood there while they stared at the man lying on the bed. Naomi smiled politely. ''Hi, guys.''

Kiba shot her a smile before darting his eyes back to Lee with a straight look. Sai, on the other hand, just kept his stare, but it eventually turned into a glare. Naomi got out a bowl of instant ramen noodles and stood up. ''I'm going to heat this up for you.'' She smiled at the two staring young men while she made her way past them.

''Will you guys please stop staring at me?'' he chuckled but stopped due to the pain he felt in his chest. ''It's starting to freak me out.''

''What do you expect us to do, dude?'' Kiba moved from his spot and walked across the room as he threw his hands in the air. ''You got _shot_!'' his hands fell to his sides. ''And now you're wating for ramen noodles.'' He then crossed his arms and nodded. ''You live a crazy life, Lee.''

''No, I don't. I'm just cop who's unlucky and lucky at the same time.'' Sai scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. ''Aren't you supposed to pursue a suspect with, I don't know, a _backup_?''

Lee nodded and swallowed. The thing scarier than an angry Sakura was an angry Sai, followed closely by an angry Shino. ''Actually, he was a little late. When I contacted him, he said he had me covered. So I figured I was okay.''

''You're insane, Lee!'' Sai sighed and lowered his voice after Kiba shot him a look. ''I know a lecture is something you don't need right now, especially from someone who isn't a cop,'' he cleared his throat. ''Let's see what we have here; you pursued a suspect because you _figured_ you were okay?''

Lee was quiet and glanced at Kiba who nodded with his arms still crossed. ''That is correct, yes.''

''I don't know if you noticed, man, but there are people in the world who care about you. If anything would happen, we'd be lost and miss you and... Your sunny disposition.''

''I'm sorry to worry you guys.'' he looked to Kiba who waved his hands dismissively while a boyish grin appeared on his face. ''Don't worry about it, Lee. Just be careful, 'kay?'' Lee smiled and nodded before giving him thumbs up. ''You got it.''

''Now,'' Kiba clapped his hands together and pointed a thumb at Sai. ''He's got an important meeting with the board apparently and I have to get to work. We'll see you later.''

''Later, Lee. Take it easy.'' Lee nodded at Sai before he followed Kiba out of the room. He took a deep breath and frowned as soon as he felt a stinging pain in his chest. Naomi walked in with a hot bowl of ramen in her hands. ''I just passed Sai and Kiba. Are they going to be okay?''

''A little worried about what happened they're going to be fine though.'' she set the bowl in front of him and sat down on the bed. ''I'm glad you're okay, Lee.'' He laughed and grabbed the plastic fork and gave it to her. ''You do know I'm left handed, right?'' she laughed and accepted the fork happily.

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes were still closed while a smile appeared on her face as Sasuke left butterfly kisses on her exposed arm and neck. She giggled before turning around to face him. He sighed and rested his head on his pillow, his eyes not leaving hers.<p>

''Lee's in the hospital.'' he stated bluntly and smirked as her eyes opened wider. She shot up and held a blanket over her chest. ''Oh, my God. What happened? Is he okay? Who told you?'' before she could say anything else, Sasuke pulled her down to rest her head on his chest.

''Before I tell you anything, Sakura, please calm down.'' he ran his hand up and down her arm. ''Take deep breaths, Haruno.'' as soon as he felt her calm down, he then proceeded on telling her the whole story. ''Sai called me while you were asleep and told me that Lee got shot-''

''He was shot?'' her voice was loud, but Sasuke firm, ''Let me finish.'' calmed her down again. ''But he's going to be fine.'' his grip around her got tighter. ''This is Lee we're talking about, he'll pull through.''

''You're right.'' she snuggled closer and sighed as her index finger drew circles on his bare chest. ''Last night...'' Sasuke opened his eyes and swallowed. ''Yeah?''

''It was... good.'' Sasuke blinked as he stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Good? That's it? Just _good?_ He didn't want to brag but he had gotten better.. Reviews than _good._ He was slightly offended, to be honest.

''Okay..'' What was he suppose to say?

''I mean, it was different.'' he could feel her become nervous and awkward. The thing he hated more that Naruto being annoying was Sakura being awkward.

''Sakura, different is just another word for bad.'' He had no idea why he said that, but the words just left his mouth, quick and harsh. She lifted up her head off his chest and looked at him. ''What are you saying?''

He shrugged and broke eye contact. ''I don't know. What are _you_ saying.''

''You did _hear_ me last night, right?'' Sakura giggled and rested her head back onto his again, warm chest. ''If you didn't notice, I was screaming because of you.''

''You could've just said that.'' he kissed her forehead and smirked. ''Was that so hard?'' Sakura looked up at him and smiled. ''No,'' Silence was in the air before Sakura broke it. ''Sasuke?''

''Hn?''

''After everything that happened last night, I think it's safe to say that there is no friendship between us if this ends. It'd be too awkward.'' Sasuke nodded as he thought about her words. He knew when she was being serious and this moment was one of those moments. ''That's true.'' he lifted himself up and held his weight on his right elbow while Sakura's head rested on the pillow.

''Then you know what that means, right?'' He traced his left index finger down the side of her face while a genuine smile appeared on his face. He didn't wait for her to answer. ''To avoid an awkward situation like that, it's best to not end this.''

She couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face, from ear to ear before she pulled him down for a kiss. She wasn't planning on ending this anytime soon, or ever for that matter and neither was he.

* * *

><p>8 am and Hyuuga Neji walked out of the building with a suitcase in hand and a set of keys in the other. After waking up, alone for the second time that week, he decided to leave early. It was getting lonelier without Tenten by his side. After she left the night before for a business meeting in Tokyo, he got a call from the hospital informing him of the incident that happened with Lee.<p>

Worried about his friend's welfare, he quickly made his way to the hospital to find out that Lee was indeed going to be fine. And that all he needed was some rest and a few days off work. Neji didn't have to worry much, because he knew Lee was in good hands, especially with his girlfriend, Naomi, by his side.

When getting into the driver's seat of his silver BMW, he sighed. Last night, he dreamt about her. Again. He was getting sick of these dreams and wanted them to be gone. He would be gone if Tenten ever found out that he was having reoccurring dreams about a woman he used to have an affair with.

He was struggling whether he should tell her or not. She had the right to know, but on the other hand, it was long before they started dating. And it was the kind of information Tenten could live without. But somehow, he felt the need to tell Shino about the short fling he had with his sister. He didn't know how Shino would react.

_'He'll be mad for sure..'_ He thought to himself while starting the engine and backing out of the parking space. While driving towards Hyuuga Industries, his mind started to wander to another thought, a much more calming one; Tenten. He missed her dearly. Although she had only been gone for a day, he felt the sudden emptiness within him.

He didn't want to sound melodramatic, not at all. He simply missed her and didn't want her to be gone for a whole week, but there was nothing he could do. He parked in front of Ishikaway Industries and sighed as soon as he stepped out of the vehicle. His thoughts went back to _her_. These thought he had been having for days, made him want to come clean.

That's it.

While he made his way up to his office, he rushed past people who tried talking to him. But he didn't have time for that now, to keep him sane, he had to talk to Shino and fast.

* * *

><p>While they waited to get up in the air, Gaara was sitting quietly, and forcefully, next to his <em>partner in crime<em>, while he drank his coffee. Yusuke, on the other hand, was fidgeting with his iPhone and obviously reading something funny due to the laughter that escaped his lips. Gaara tried to concentrate on the paper he started reading, but he found it very hard to focus with a giggling person right in front of him.

He looked up and, without knowing, the words left his mouth. ''So, what's your story?'' he mentally kicked himself for letting those words out and loud enough to be heard. Yusuke, stopped laughing and put down his phone.

''You're seriously asking me something about myself, G?'' Gaara resisted the urge to rolls his eyes at his nickname and scoffed mentally. _'It was a mistake.'_ he thought before nodding unsure.

''Well, what's there to tell?'' He thought for a minute while Gaara kept repeating the words, _'Let there be nothing to tell..'_

''I have a kid.'' Gaara almost chocked on his coffee while his eyes never left the man sitting opposite him. He has a kid? How old was this _kid_ of his? Did he just seriously ask someone something about themselves and he got a serious and very personal answer? All of these questions were running through his head while he cleaned up the spilled coffee on the table.

Yusuke laughed while handing him more tissue. Gaara was shocked to say the least. He didn't know what to say and he certainly did not expect that revelation. ''You have a kid.'' The words left his mouth with so much uncertainty; he scared himself a little bit. Gaara wasn't sure himself whether it was a question or a statement and the fact that Yusuke simply smiled and nodded, didn't make him understand it any better.

''A little girl to be exact.'' He put down his phone and focused his eyes on the man in front of him who looked surprised. ''You look confused.''

''That's because I Am.'' he cleared his throat before letting the question out. ''How old is she?''

''She's six years old, and a handful.'' Yusuke took a sip of his bottled water before continuing. ''A few years ago, back in college, I dated this girl. One time, things weren't safe and she was conceived. We broke up when Haruhi was two years old.''

''Oh.'' Gaara felt like an idiot. He didn't know what to say when an unlikely person reveals that he's got a kid.

''You're not the first person with that reaction.''

''Yusuke, I honestly don't know what to say.'' Gaara quietly said. He really didn't know. The person he least expected had a six year old daughter. Yusuke shrugged it off as if it were no big deal. ''You're welcome to ask me questions about her.''

Gaara thought considered his options; he could shake his head and go back to his paper or he could ask one question, a serious one, and it could lead to him knowing Yusuke better and possibly find out something that could shut him up the near future when he starts talking rapidly.

He liked the latter option better. He wasn't a complete cold hearted jerk.

* * *

><p>''So?'' Aiko glanced at Kiba from the paper she read. Chouji was pacing the room while he comforted a crying Haru. He had been trying to make him fall asleep while Aiko read over the first chapter of Kiba's story. ''What do you think?''<p>

''It's... Interesting, Kiba.'' Aiko nodded slowly as she tried to choose her words carefully. ''For Aiko, interesting is another word for bad or plain weird.'' Chouji smirked and ducked when a pen came flying at his face. ''Don't listen to him, Kiba. It is interesting, honest.''

''Yeah? So, it's not weird?'' Kiba sat down on Chouji's desk. Aiko giggled and put down the paper. ''No, it's weird on twelve different levels, but that's what makes it interesting.'' she glanced at the paper agin before looking up at him. ''And you have a very interesting vocabulary.''

''Just trying to keep it real.'' Kiba smirked, obviously proud of his work. ''So, what's the next step?''

Aiko looked up confused at what he was implying. ''Next step?''

''You know, with my writing career?'' She glanced at her boyfriend who had a smirk on his face. Haru had finally stopped crying and was falling asleep. Chouji exited the room, but before he could, he leaned into her ear and whispered a low, ''Good luck.''.

''Your writing career?'' she laughed. ''Oh no, this is it for you.''

''What are you saying?'' Kiba asked not even noticing the fact that Chouji left the room. Aiko rubbed her hands together while mentally making herself ready for breaking the news to Kiba.

''Sweetie, I'm sorry, but this is the end for your writing career.''

''What?'' Kiba shook his head. ''Why? Why do you say that?''

''Because you write from experience-''

''And isn't that what makes it cool and special?'' Kiba interrupted her and threw his hands in the air for effect. Aiko rolled her eyes before continuing. ''But what happens when you run out of things to write about?''

Kiba scoffed at her questions before being completely silent. ''I'll make up stuff. Let my imaginations run wild.''

''Really? You can't even tell a solid lie, let alone a whole story with a plot and twists.''

''Point taken.''

* * *

><p>Tenten took a deep breath before pressing the <em>video call <em>button. She was currently in her office in Kiri. She waited nervously for her father to pick up. She straightened up as soon as she heard a small beep. The screen became clear and she saw her father smoking a cigar. She could tell, by his expression, that he was thinking about a lot of things.

''Can we talk?''

''Yes, of course.'' he put down his cigar and leaned further back into his chair. Tenten furrowed her brows before commenting on the cigar. ''I thought you quit.''

''I did. With everything's that has been going on, I couldn't help it.''

''Mother would be devastated.''

He took one last drap before putting it out. ''Now, why would she be that if she never finds out?'' He winked while Tenten smiled before getting up and walked closer to the screen. ''My lips are sealed.''

The man laughed before looking at his daughter, his eyes giving away a sense of admiration. ''You always were a daddy's girl.'' she smiled at the memory of her doing a lot of things with her dad, like fishing and bike riding. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear while he continued.

''And now, you've turned into this young, beautiful, successful woman.''

''It's a miracle!'' she played along and laughed nervously, hoping her father would laugh with her. But he knew her better than she thought and studied her body language closely.

''Is everything alright?'' Her eyes snapped wider while the man before her kept his eyes on her through the camera. ''Why wouldn't it be?'' He gave her a dead look, as if it wasn't the obvious thing. ''You're my daughter, Tenten. You seem tense, is all.''

''Well,'' she sighed at her shyness before finally explaining her matter. ''Remember the deal you and Neji were fighting about?'' He nodded as in telling her that she still had his full attention. ''I assume you fixed it?''

''Well, yes, I did. But that's not why I called.''

''Oh?'' he folded his arms while Tenten contemplated over the fact whether she should go there.

''Does it bother you that I'm dating Neji?'' She bit her lip as soon as the last word left her mouth. His focused eyes became unfocused and turned soft as he got up from his seat and walked to his window. She couldn't tell what he was feeling because, let's face it, he wasn't exactly facing her.

''What gave you that impression?'' he turned to face her while a rare, soft smile graced his lips. Tenten shrugged and rubbed her left upper arm. All of a sudden, she felt like a little girl again, trying to get out of trouble except this time, through video call.

''Despite knowing the fact that I was the one who closed that deal, you lashed out on Neji.'' Tenten sighed before rubbing her temple. ''Please don't tell me this is your weird way of saying you don't approve of him.''

''I never said I didn't approve of him, Tenten.'' He walked back over to his desk and leaned on his table while crossing his arms. ''You didn't have to. Actions, after all, speak louder than words.''

''Well, we wouldn't be having this problem if you two weren't public with your relationship.'' he snapped, his eyes becoming cold. ''

His laughter echoed through the speakers. The thing with her dad's laughter was this; no matter the situation, his laughter could mean both good thing and bad. ''Tenten, are you happy with him?'' She was slightly taken back at his sudden question, but nodded nonetheless. ''Very happy with him.''

He smiled at her answer, and then shook his head. ''Then I have nothing to worry about, do I? And neither do you.''

* * *

><p>Ino drank her coffee when she saw one of her best friends walk into the restaurant. ''Temari!'' Upon hearing her name, Temari turned to the direction of the source of the voice and smiled. She quickly made her way towards her. The two women embraced before one of them took the empty seat. ''How are you?''<p>

Ino nodded while a smile lingered on her face. ''I'm good, yeah. I'm so happy you could squeeze me in your business trip. What about yourself?'' Temari forced a smile after calling over a waiter. ''I'm going through a breakup. What do you think?'' Ino's cheerful expression vanished while she stared at her friend ordering lunch.

She didn't know what to say to someone who was going through a break up. Sure, she dealt with one of Sakura's breakups, but there wasn't much to deal with; Sakura never truly loved the guys she dated before Sasuke but she could tell Temari still had strong feelings for Shikamaru.

''I got the news, yes.'' Temari laughed, forgetting the fact that Ino and Shikamaru knew each other since diapers. ''I'm guessing Shikamaru told you?''

''He didn't have to tell anyone. With the way he's been acting, gave it away.'' Ino giggled. ''Plus, _Facebook_ never lies.''

Ino's last comment made a smile itch its way on Temari's face. ''Of course.'' she bit her lips while thinking over the fact whether it was a right thing to do. But before she could decide anything else, the question was already out of her mouth, floating in the air, waiting to be answered.

''How is he?'' Ino looked up at the sudden question about the young man they were both very familiar with. ''He's... Miserable, I'm not going to lie. Kiba tried to cheer him up, but somehow, it didn't work. And Kiba's good at cheering people up, you know. He's not picking up his phone or answering his door either.'' Ino sighed, obviously worried about his friend's situation.

''You really broke him down, Temari.'' The said young woman moved her gaze away from the person sitting opposite her and looked out of the window. All of a sudden, all of the memories she had with Shikamaru started to appear in her mind.

''I don't think I have ever seen him this heartbroken before.'' Ino snapped her out of her thoughts. Temari merely gave her a weak smile before asking her how her career was. Ino took this as a hint and started to talk about her possible trip to Milan.

* * *

><p>''Naruto?'' Hinata opened the door leading into her boyfriend's apartment with a key he had given her the other day. She scanned the living room only to take notice of how messy it was. One of his couch cushions was on the floor, a blanket was half draped on his couch and on his floor, his TV was on, there were papers scattered all over the floor and his desk was a mess. She took off her heels and walked barefoot into the living room. Surprisingly enough, the floor was clean.<p>

She started to clean up everything in her path; picking up papers and the couch cushion and was folding the blanket when Naruto walked into the living room. She was busy cleaning; she didn't notice him walk into the room. He laughed and crossed his arms across his chest, which made her turn around, obviously slightly surprised.

''I gave you that key to take our relationship to the next step, Hinata. Not for you to barge in here to clean my living room.'' Hinata smiled before putting the folded blanket on the couch. ''Well, I wouldn't have to clean if you at least _tried_ to pick up after yourself every now and then.''

Naruto smirked and walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her fragile figure. He inhaled her scent before turning her around to fully face him. She stood on her toes to kiss him. The kiss was something she had needed all day, and she could tell, it was a kiss he missed.

''I tried calling you, but you didn't answer.'' she whispered in a low voice, but loud enough for him to hear.

''Sorry, I've been busy.'' she put on a straight face and glanced at his bedroom door. ''Who is she?'' Naruto smiled before kissing her again, but this time, it was a soft one. ''You know you're the only one for me.''

''It doesn't hurt you to say it once in a while.'' She winked before breaking away from his grasp and walking into his living room. He followed closely behind her, shaking his head. ''So, I've got news.''

''Do you, now?'' he asked as he raised one of his eyebrows in question. ''By the way, before you go on, Lee's fine. I sent him flowers.'' he said, proudly. Hinata smiled. ''That's good to know. I'm guessing Naomi's there with him.'' He nodded before taking a seat by his kitchen table. Hinata sat opposite him with a glass of water. ''You were saying?''

''Right. Well, you know how my Father still doesn't know about us?'' she asked with her eyes still on her glass of water. ''Yeah?''

''He does now.'' He stared at her and waited patiently for her to laugh and yell a loud _Psyche_. But it never came.

''Are you serious?'' She nodded calmly and smiled at his expression. ''Very serious.'' He had his mouth open, but no words were coming out, which made her giggle. ''I'll fill you in,''

''Will you please?'' his voice was dripping with sarcasm. ''I told him, and now, he wants to have dinner with us tonight.'' Naruto stared at her blankly. It took the information a few seconds to actually sink into his head. ''Are you kidding?''

''I rarely kid, Naruto.'' She smiled, while her palm supported her head on the kitchen table. ''Are you okay?'' Naruto breathed heavily before letting a chuckle escape his lips. ''I don't know whether to be happy for scared.''

Hinata giggled before getting up and taking a seat on his lap, which he welcomed warmly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands deeply in his hair as his arms wrapped itself automatically around her body. She looked into his eyes and a smile lingered on his face as she did the same. She smiled softly before resting her forehead on his.

''I know for a fact you're going to be great.''

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was currently sprawled all over his couch while listening to music. Very slow music with deep meaningful lyrics. He hadn't showed up for work for a couple of days and wasn't on planning to anytime soon. All day, people had been trying to contact him through text, phone calls and some of them even tried to visit him in person.<p>

He felt his phone vibrate on the couch. He was going to have to face everyone sooner or later, so why not start now? He picked it up and pressed the answer button without even looking at the caller-ID. He didn't say anything at first; he did that creepy, heavy breathing which, eventually annoyed the caller.

_''Okay, I know you're all sad and everything, but could please get a grip of yourself?'' _Chouji asked rather harshly. Shikamaru sighed at the cold words directed at him. ''What do you want?''

_''I want you to get up and come over to the restaurant. I'll make you something good. Hopefully something that'll get your mind off of things.'' _Chouji's voice held a certain amount of warmth, he couldn't say no. He hung up and stood on his feet after convincing himself that it wasn't the end of the world. He put on a pair of jeans and sweater before walking out the door with keys and phone in his pocket.

On the way there, he kept replaying the breakup in his mind over and over again, trying to find the hidden explanation, if there was one. He didn't want things to end, but it did. And no matter how much he hated it, he had to respect her decision, but man, it was killing him. While lying on his couch in depression, he kept glancing at the phone, hoping she would call, apologize and take the next flight out to Konoha to see him.

He shook his head, hoping to shake the thought of her out of his mind. He was going to have to move on sooner or later, and he had been wallowing in self-pity for a couple of days, why not move on today? Because he wasn't over her. And he doubted he ever would be. When he got to Chouji's restaurant, he pushed the door open and didn't even bother to look around and headed straight for the bar. He took a seat on one of the empty stools and pulled his hood off his head. He looked to his left and noticed the baby stroller.

''Well, looks like someone finally decided to leave his cave.'' he turned to the direction to the source of the voice to see Chouji, carrying a baby in his arms who tugged on his hair. Shikamaru looked down and softly drummed his fingers on the bar counter. ''Thank you for that, Chouji.''

''How are you holding up?'' he asked, putting Haru back in his stroller and walking over to the other side of the bar counter. His friend, who sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. ''I'm good.'

Chouji scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. ''You and I both know that's a lie.'' Shikamaru didn't say anything for the next two minutes and Chouji completely understood that; even though he wasn't going to talk, at least he got him out of his apartment.

* * *

><p>Ino stepped out of the elevator as soon as she reached the floor where her boyfriend would be located. She started to head for his office and noticed all the busy people walking around. The fact that most of them were female didn't go past her either. Finally, she reached Sai's office and noticed that his secretary was sitting by her desk, talking on the phone.<p>

Ino cleared her throat to get the young woman's attention. She looked up from filing her nail and smiled widely. ''Ino-chan!'' She returned the same amount of enthusiasm before being hugged. ''Hi,'' as soon as she pulled apart, Ino took a step back obviously not wanting to be a victim of another bone crushing hug.

''Is he busy?'' she asked while tucking a stray of loose hair behind her right her. The slightly younger woman shook her head as a smile graced her lips softly. ''He's never busy for you.'' Ino flashed a smile before walking to the door and opening in slowly.

She peeked in to see Sai laughing with an unknown young woman in front of him. He didn't even notice her; she had to fake a cough for her presence to be noticed. His eyes grew wide as a smile appeared on his face. ''Ino, hi.'' she mustered up a smile before waving slightly.

''Am I interrupting?'' In the back of her head, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know the answer to the question she left in the air. Sai quickly shook his head before pushing himself off the table he was leaning back on. ''No, of course not.''

The woman who was still in the room, giggled. ''I have work to do, I'll talk to you later, Sai.'' the wink she gave him did not go unnoticed by Ino. While she walked past her, Ino could smell her perfume and also noted down on how beautiful she was.

Sai simply nodded before getting behind his desk. As soon as the door closed, Ino turned to him with the most straight face she could have put on. ''Who was that?''

''Kimi? She's transferring from Sasuke's firm to here.'' he said absentmindedly.

''Oh..'' she glanced down before walking around his office, taking in her surroundings. ''You never mentioned that before.''

Sai stopped what he was doing and looked directly at her. ''I didn't?'' Ino answered with a shake of her head and smiled. ''I'm sorry; it must've slipped my mind.''

He noticed how she was acting and quickly made his way to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her body while hers automatically knew where to go; around his neck. ''Is everything alright?''

''Nothing's wrong. Although I do have one question.'' Sai took a deep breath before smiling at her. ''Shoot.''

''Did Konoha run out of unemployed men?'' Ino laughed nervously and gave away the fact that she was trying to bring up a serious topic. Sai was quiet for a while before breaking out into a chuckle. He kissed her softly on the lips before tightening his grip around her.

''You know you don't have to worry about anything, right?'' he shrugged and glanced to his left before locking eyes with her again. Ino, on the other hand, sighed and let her fingers play with his hair. ''I mean, the guy I was once is long gone. You just have to learn to trust me, Ino.''

She mustered up a smile before burying herself into his chest. ''I know.'' as those words left rolled on her tongue and escaped her lips, she couldn't help but the sting she got in her gut. She was the type of person to listen to what her gut had to say, but this time, she chose to ignore it.

* * *

><p>Naruto nervously glanced at his watch and again, tugged on his tie. He waited patiently in the living room for his girlfriend, Hinata to finish getting ready. Tonight was the night; tonight was the dinner he was having with Hinata's parents. He had been waiting dreading this night and couldn't believe that it was finally here, it was happening.<p>

And there was no way out of it.

As soon as he heard some movement behind him, he got up from his place on the couch and turned around to see Hinata looking beautiful as ever. Although she stood there before him, stunning and all, he couldn't help but notice how awkward and nervous she looked. He smiled softly and made his way towards to where she stood.

''You don't look so good. Maybe we should cancel.'' he suggested while his arms snaked around her waist. Hinata let out a bubbly laugh and sighed. ''I wish we could, but father wouldn't take it so well. You want to make a first good impression, don't you?''

Naruto shrugged and let her go while she proceeded to put on a pair of diamond earrings. ''I've met them once or twice before..'' Hinata's smile reflected on the mirror as she handed him the necklace for him to put around her neck. ''Not as my boyfriend.'' He stopped what he was doing and locked eyes with her through her reflection. ''Point taken.''

''Everything's going to be fine.'' she said, turning around to fix his tie. He smirked and kissed her lightly. ''Why is it that every time you say something like that, I'm ultimately convinced that it is going to be fine?'' she shrugged playfully before picking up her purse. They left the apartment and out the building.

The cab ride there was silent, but it didn't bother either of them. They often liked it when no one said a word and they could hear nothing else but the noise around them and each other's breathing. Throughout the whole cab ride, Naruto couldn't help but shake the feeling that something big was about to happen. He couldn't quite put his finger on whether it was a good thing or bad, but it made him nervous.

He looked to his left and noticed that she stared silently out the window with a calm look on her face. He slowly moved his hand and reached for hers. As soon as his hand made contact with her, she turned to face him. A smile graced her lips when he left a soft kiss on her hand. Neither of them knew this, but tonight would lead to their first misunderstanding and cause their first argument ever.

After paying the cab driver, they stood in front of the most expensive restaurant, hand in hand with their breathing in sync. She tugged on his hand to make him face her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them to stressed blue eyes. ''Are you ready?''

He forced out a laugh and scratched the back of his head. ''I don't think I'll ever be.'' Again, she smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek before he led them into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>I know for a fact that this update is late and it took a fuck load of time, but I am extremely sorry. I will do better with the next update of chapter. I hope this chapter was at least worth the wait. Sorry for making you readers wait, you know how life can be.<p>

Anyway, enjoy!

_-eam eibef :)_


	6. Pregnancy, sub teachers and apologies

___Situations and Predicaments_

By eam eibef

**Chapter six: Pregnancy, substitute teachers and apologies**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything that has to do with Naruto. **

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, April 4, 2010<em>

Steak or salmon? That was the question Sai asked himself as he scanned over the menu at his favorite resturaunt. Sitting in front of him was one of his long time business partners, Kyoya. He was a quiet young man with a sharp tongue. The thing with Kyoya was that whenver he said something to Sai, he often didn't quite understand it, but when the situation presented itself where Kyoya's words would make sense, he always made a mental note to thank that man.

''What is it going to be, Uchiha? Steak or salmon?'' he looked up to see the waiter tap on his notepad with his pen in an impatiant manner and Kyoya looked at him calmly.

''I.. I'm not sure.'' he looked back down at the menu again. Maybe he was in the mood for chicken? As a keen observer of the human mind and condition, Kyoya noticed how Sai was acting and cleared his throat, granting him the waiter's attention. ''This might take awhile. Could you give us a few more minutes?''

The waiter who was obviously a young college man, nodded and left the table. Kyoya took the menu off Sai's hands whose jaw dropped at the man's sudden attitude. ''What's your problem?'' Kyoya asked calmly.

A look of confusion appeared on Sai's face followed by a laugh. ''Nothing, I just can't decide whether I want the steak or salmon.'' Kyoya shook his head and sighed. ''You and I both know you hate fish. You would have chosen steak without thinking if nothing was wrong,'' he cleared his throat again and removed his glasses. ''Tell me; what's bothering you?''

''I have a girlfriend.'' the statement left Sai's mouth like a bullet. The man sitting oposite him blinked slowly before nodding, telling him to go on. ''And you've seen the people I work with right?'' Sai shook his head before continuing. ''The _women_ I work with.''

''I am aware, yes.'' Sai nodded and scratched the back of his head. ''Ino's kind of worried, I guess.'' Kyoya nodded and thought. He sighed before putting on his glasses. ''Does she have to worry about anything?''

Sai's eyes widened and without thinking about it, he shook his head rapidly. ''No, no of course not. I love Ino, I really do.'' he noticed the look Kyoya was giving him. He sighed and lowered his voice, not wanting to attract more attention than he already did. ''She's the best thing that ever happened to me. Why would I ruin that?''

''Exactly.'' Kyoya smiled softly while giving back the menu to Sai and calling back the waiter who stood a few tables away. ''Why would you choose the salmon when the steak has never failed you?''

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes shot open. He looked around and the events from the previous night came all to him. He slowly sat up and noticed that the right side of his bed was empty, but it was obvious that someone slept there. He looked around the room to see if anything was out of place, and his eyes darted towards the door. He heard a clutter in the kitchen. He reached for his pajama bottoms and pulled the coveres away. He put them on and walked out of the room, rubbing his eyes.<p>

He turned into the kitchen to see Hinata sit by his kitchen table, wearing the clothes she wore last night and staring down at, what he guessed, was the morning paper.

''Hey. What's up?''

''You tell me.'' her voice was cold, and unlike her, it made him turn around from the coffee machine. ''I'm sorry?'' she turned the newspaper around, making him read the headline. _Hyuuga: fake or real?_ He glanced at her one more time before flipping to the page where the article continued.

Although he read a few lines, he was still slight confused but looked up at her anyway. ''What's this?'' Hinata bit her lip, obviously stopping herself from yelling out a string of questions and accusations. ''It says it's an interview of someone who knows the Hyuuga family well enough to have _legit _information.'' she crossed her arms and reamined in her seat.

''And.. You think it was me?'' he asked, surprised. ''I didn't say that, Naruto.''

''Yeah? Well, you're like an open book right now, Hinata.'' he put the paper on the table and walked to the counter behind her. ''Naruto,'' he heard his name being called but didn't turn around. He just kept staring at the empty sink in front of him. ''Those are my thoughts in the paper. _You're_ the only person I talk to about my thoughts. You're the only person who knew.''

''And you think I'd go and do something like this?'' the sudden loudness of his voice made her jump a little in her seat, but she held herself composed. ''Naruto these are my own words. These are the things_ I_ told you. If you didn't, then who did?''

''Why do you assume it was me? Honestly, do you really think I'd so something like this? That I'd do something that could ruin what you have worked _so hard_ to try and rebuild?''

She stayed quiet, not sure what to say. She was staring intently at the paper while she felt him turned around to face her. ''Becuase the fact that you'd think that I'd do something like this, shows how little you know me.'' Still, she didn't say anything and kept her mouth shut tightly. He walked over to where she sat and he could tell, she was fighting back tears. He crouched down in front of her and took her hand into his.

''You know me better than that, Hinata.''

''I..'' she looked deeply into his eyes and could tell, he was ready to apologize for something he may or may not have done. ''I don't know what to believe anymore, Naruto.'' she swiftly pulled her hand away and started to make her way out of his kitchen.

* * *

><p>''Dr. Haruno!'' Sakura stopped listening to her co-worker's <em>crazy<em> story and turned atound to the source of the voice. She saw Izumo walking lazily after her. ''Someone's asking for you. She's waiting by your office.''

Sakura sighed and fixed the loose hair from her bun. ''People sure are making it a habit of waiting in front of my office if they want to see me.'' Izumo shrugged before she walked away to the direction of her office. While walking, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled out the small electronic item and noticed that Sasuke had texted her.

_I have a business trip tomorrow. Move dinner to tonight? _A smile crept on her lips before she texted a short, straight to the point respons. _I'd love to._ When she reached her office, she saw the last person she expected. ''Matsuri,'' the said young woman turned to face her with a worried look on her face. Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was bothering her and she had a feeling that she was going to hear the whole story.

When she came closer, Sakura did what she usually does when she saw her good friends, she hugged her. ''Is everything alright?'' Matsuri nodded vigurously and didn't say a word. Sakura knew she wasn't going to get much from her out in the hallway so she unlocked the door leading to her office and walked in with Matsuri following closely behind her.

Although she has this bright, sunny disposition and positive attiude, when Matsuri had her down days, it was hard to crack her open; to make her spill the beans. But Sakura was willing to do anything to make her talk. ''I think...'' Matsuri bit her lip, unsure of whether to go on. Sakrua, who was already seated behind her desk, staringly directly at her, giving her all the attention.

''Matsuri, you're making me worry; what's going on?'' Matsuri stopped biting her lip and let the tear she had been fighting back slide down her cheek. ''I'm worried, Sakura.''

''Worried?'' she got up from her seat and got in a crouching position in front of the fragile young woman in front of her. ''Worried about what, sweetie?''

''I think I might be pregnant.'' her words left her lips like a speeding bullet, but Sakura managed to capture it, sending her in a shocked-frozen trance.

* * *

><p>''Another day, another flight!'' Gaara fought the urge to slap him over the head and cover his ears when he heard his co-pilot yell while they made their way through a sea of people in JFK. He tugged his hat lower, wanting to cover his face and not be seen with the loud lunatic walking beside him.<p>

When they reached the piolt's lounge and took a seat with a few other pilots, sitting quietly, Gaara couldn't help but notice the silence that filled the room. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Yusuke stare down at his phone with a smile on his face. And although he did his best to hide the fact that he was paying close attention to his actions, Yusuke looked at him and grinned.

''Looking at some old pictures.'' he turned back to his phone and sighed. ''I remember when I heard the news first, that I was going to be a father.'' Gaara turned his head, as if telling him that he was listening. ''I was happy but at the same time, nervous. And man, did it scare the hell out of me.'' he kept on flipping through his daughter's baby pictures. ''But when it was all over, and I held her in my arms, my gut told me to never let her go,'' Gaara stared at him, surprised by the fact that somehow, everything he said, made sense.

''She was sleeping and all I could do was stare. And right there, I knew that I couldn't let anything happen to her. Because if something ever did, I don't know what I'd do.'' when he reached the last, and most newly taken picture of her, he handed the phone to Gaara, breaking his train of thoughts.

He could see on the small screen was a little girl with blue eyes and dark brown hair. She had on the biggest smile with a gap between her two front teeth. She was wearing a white and yellow sundress and the background was familiar to Gaara's eyes. It was obviously taken in front of _Konoha Airport_.

Gaara looked and opened his mouth to say something, but Yusuke beat him to it. ''I took that picture yesterday, before we left for New York. I mean, you never know when your last flight could be.'' Gaara handed him back the phone and nodded in understanding; he didn't really know what to say. ''She's adorable.''

''Isn't she?'' Yusuke laughed and leaned further against his seat. ''And I'm sure that when she's older, she'll be quite the looker, just like her dad.'' Gaara snorted, a habbit he got rid of years ago, but seemed to be making it's way back to him. ''Honestly, I hope she takes after her mother.''

''I am offended!'' Yusuke faked a gasp and went on to tell Gaara all of the hearts he broke back in his high school years. And although he looked like he was listening, Gaara couldn't help but think that one day, he'd like to have a kid of his own. His thoughts eventually lead him back to Matsuri, which sent a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Kiba stood in one of the hallways in <em>Konoha University<em> as he paid close attention to the young college students walk past him, mostly young _female_ students. He was waiting for Shino, who still hadn't let out his class yet. Why Shino took it uppon himself to teach Sunday classes was beyong him. The two friends made plans to have lunch, but as usual, Shino was being held late. He wore a pair of jeans and a plain red t-shirt underneath his unbuttoned flannel shirt. His sleeves her rolled up to his elbows and his hands were shoved in his pockets. To anyone who didn't know him personally, Kiba could be easily mistaken for a student. A student skipping class, that is.

He stared after a particular young lady who walked past him. He sighed to himself and clicked his tongue. _'Why can't I _still_ be in college?'_ He stopped his thoughts and looked through the window on the door leading to Shino's classroom. His eyes went wide when he noticed the person who Shino was talking to. The _woman_ Shino was talking to. He rolled his eyes and mentally cursed at himself for not looking in minutes ago, then maybe, he wouldn't have been bored. But then again, staring at female college students was never boring.

He knocked lightly before opening the door. When all eyes were on him, he made it look like he just arrived. ''Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?'' The things Kiba was good at was limited, but if he knew he was good at one thing and that thing was the _I'm-sorry-if-I-interrupted-_innocent look.

''Kiba,'' Shino turned to the person standing over his desk. ''Not really, we were just finishing up.'' the young woman moved her gaze from Kiba to Shino and nodded. ''Yes, that's that then. I'll see you tomorrow?'' Shino nodded and shook her hand. ''Thank you for this, professor.'' she flashed Kiba, whose hands were forming fists in his pocket, a smile before walking past him. His eyes were on her while she made her exit.

The way Kiba stood there, with an all too familiar look on his face didn't go unnoticed by Shino. When he got his things together, Shino stopped in his tracks and stood in front of Kiba who grinned. ''Ready for lunch?''

''I know that look.'' Shino stated, ignoring his friend's question and walking ahead of him out of the classroom. Kiba scoffed, ''What look?'' and followed in suit. Shino's pace was a quick one, only because he took big steps. ''You have that stupid grin on your face _again_.''

''No I don't.''

''Yes, you do.''

''No, I don't.''

''Yes, you do.'' before Kiba could retort again, Shino beat him to it. ''Yeah, I know; you don't, but you do.''

Kiba faked a laugh before putting on a serious expression. ''Who was she?'' They walked out of the building and Shino waved and nodded to a couple of his students who were running across campus. ''She's one of the new substitute teachers and _she's_ off limits. I don't want you to sleep with her and then say _it didn't work out_ and make things awkward between me and her. ''

''Dude, I wasn't-.. Alright, I was checking her out, that's true.'' Shino shook his head as he got into the front seat of Kiba's car. Today, he didn't have his own, his mother had to borrow it to take Takashi to soccer practice. ''So, how's Takashi?''

''He's doing fine.'' Shino sighed. ''Although, raising a kid is a full time job.'' Kiba laughed at the sudden realization that his his friend. ''Yeah, it is.'' he glanced at Shino before keeping his eyes on the road. ''But with you by his side, I'm sure he'll turn out to be quite the guy.''

* * *

><p>''Are you sure?'' Sasuke asked. He was sitting on Naruto's couch with a bored expression and crossed arms in front of his chest. He stared at his friend who paced the room with his phone in his hand. ''Dude, I think I'd know if I was talking to someone who's a reporter!''<p>

''Are you sure?'' he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. ''Because you can sometimes be oblivious to the most obvious things.'' he smirked and dodged a couch cushion that came flying his way. ''Sasuke, I'm being serious. Now Hinata won't answer any of my calls and it's driving me insane because she thinks that I would actually do something like this.'' he let himself fall on the couch next to Sasuke. ''I honestly don't remember to have spoken to _anyone_ resembeling a reporter.''

Sasuke picked up the paper on the table and turned the page to where the article was. ''It says here that _An insider reveals that Hyuuga Hinata, 22, acts to keep family together. Not wanting for everything to fall apart, Hinata is forced to take her rightful place a president of Hyuuga Industries._'' he looked at Naruto who sat to his left before continuing to read on. ''_It is said to believe that Hyuuga Hiashi, only put Hinata as rightful president to prevent the Tanaka family from having any involvement with Hyuuga Industries. _That's true though, right? Hinata's mainly president because her father hates the Tanakas?''

''Yes, that's true. I was the only person Hinata told and I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone. And now,'' he sighed and covered his face with his hands. ''It's all over the papers.''

''Naruto, think about it; what if you talked to someone who was trying to not be noticed as a reporter? Have you talked to random strangers?'' Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''Of course you have; it's kind of your thing. But have you talked to strangers about things, but did you happen to mention this recently to anyone?''

Naruto uncovered his face and he stared directly in front of him. ''At the resturaunt while we were having dinner with Hinata's parents. There was a guy in the bathroom..''

''Yeah? And?''

''I went in because I spilled wine all over my shirt-''

''Typical you.''

''Shut up.'' he glared at Sasuke before trying to remember the conversation he had with the stranger. ''He asked me about what happened and I told him about the wine incident and how nervous I was. I told him was having dinner with my girlfriend and her parents...''

''That's our guy.'' Sasuke pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number he knew. ''What are you doing?'' Sasuke got up from the couch and made his way to Naruto's front door. ''Where are you going?''

''Naruto, I'm not going to admit this ever again, so listen; you've helped me out numerous times, it's my turn to return the favor. I can fix this.'' he shut the door, leaving Naruto in a state of awe.

* * *

><p>''I got in late this morning. Again.'' Aiko smiled while she stared at Chouji who was trying to feed Haru. Chouji nodded at her question and she cleared her throat before proceeding on tellin him about the silly thing. ''What? How come?'' Aiko shrugged before picking up the towel that Haru threw away. ''I overslept, I guess.''<p>

Chouji laughed while making weird faces in front of his son who giggled and drooled. ''Don't we all at some point?'' Aiko smiled before turning her head to the ringing phone in the living room. ''I'll get it.'' she got up and vanished into the living room. Chouji turned back to the only other person in the kitchent with him.

He was still trying to take in the fact that he was a father. His parents were surprised to say the least when they found out about their grandson, but happy nonetheless. I tired feeding him another spoonful, but it was obvious that he didn't want it. He was getting fussy so Chouji took his apartment keys on the table and gave it to him.

Haru looked confused but smiled and giggled as he started to bang on the table with the keys. Chouji was laughing, but when Aiko walked back in the room, he stopped as soon as he noticed the look on her face. ''What's wrong?''

''Looks like I have to work downtown tomorrow. I have to wake up extra early if I want to drop Haru off here with you before heading downtown. And with rush hour and everything.. And on a Monday too.'' she leaned against the door frame with a sigh.

Haru, who stopped laughing turned his little head to his mother's direction and held out his father's house keys. Aiko laughed at how adorable he was being, but this only gave Chouji an idea. ''Then move in with me.''

Silence filled the room as those words left Chouji's lips. Aiko stared at him and couldn't form words in her mind or anything. She stood there with her mouth shut until she finally could whisper a low, but loud enough for him to hear, ''What?''

''It's a great idea; I live close to where you work, you can go straight to work while I take care of Haru and the two of you practically live her anyway. You live in a one bedroom apartment but I have a spare bedroom that we can turn into a nursery for him.'' he stood up and walked over to where she stood, stunned. ''And I love you.''

''I.. Love you too.'' she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly while his found its way around her body. ''Is that a yes?'' She pulled away, but was close enough to still have her arms around him, and smiled. ''Do you think Naruto and Kiba can help us with moving my stuff?''

* * *

><p>Neji quietly stood by the doorframe leading to his girlfriend's office. Tenten was going through papers with a red pen between her lips while she tapped her foot on the floor. She was so absorbed in what she was doing, she didn't even notice someone stand by her door. ''It's Sunday and you're working.''<p>

She looked up when the voice reached her ears. She flashed him a smile before going in her drawr to look for her block of sticky notes. ''I have a few things I wanted to finish before the weekend but couldn't get to it.'' She glanced up and saw him walk into her office. ''What brings you here?''

''There's..'' he cleared his throat and took the empty seat in front ofher desk. ''There's something I have to tell you.'' Tenten's eyes went wide while her lips formed a smile as she kept on writing on the piece of sticky note she found. ''Sounds serious,'' she put everything aside, leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips before pulling away. ''What's on your mind?'' she whispered close to his lips.

''I'm not sure if this changes anything or what. But this is something you have to know.'' she nodded smiled softly as if telling him that whatever it was, everthing was going to be fine.

''A little while back, before Shino's sister, Kimi, passed away, we were... Sort of a thing.''

''A thing.'' she repeated with a flat tone.

''As in we dated.'' he shrugged before moving to the edge of his seat. ''Well, not exactly, we were what Kiba would refer to as 'friends with benefits'.''

''Alright.. I'm not really sure what you expect from me here, Neji.'' a chuckle escaped her lips as she leaned further back and crossed her arms. ''Nothing, really. Just, I thought you should know.''

''And why didn't you tell me while it was going on? I mean, we were good friends before you confessed your undying love for me.'' she smirked while she waited for his answer. ''I didn't know what you'd think of me. But I'm not that type of person,'' he got up where he sat and walked over to the other side of the desk and sat right in front of her. ''You of all people should know that.''

Tentne laughed and stood up. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled while her hands played with his hair. ''I know, you are one of the most passionate and carring person I have met, Neji. Besides, it was before we dated, so it doesn't really matter now, does it?'' he smirked before leaning in for a kiss.

''To be honest,'' he stopped before his lips could make contact with hers. ''I find it really hard to believe that a guy such as yourself could've done such a thing.''

''What?'' he pulled away, leaving Tenten waiting for a kiss that never came. ''I mean considering the type of guy you are, I don't know..'' Neji stared at her after she left a kiss on his cheek and got her papers together. At that moment, he was feeling two very different types of emotions; offended for being underestemated like that and happy that Tenten wasn't the type of girl to think about the past.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was waiting in line to order his coffee. He was also contemplating on whether he wanted a bagel. But, considering it was 4 pm, he didn't really feel like eating breakfast. He just wanted his coffee, get home and look through all the new plans his boss had for the airline. Being the Head Engineering Projects at Konoha AirportAirline wasn't an easy job and it required much of his freetime to look over plans and ideas for changes and improvements.

It didn't bother him much; he liked to keep hiself busy. Especially ever since Temari called it quits. He needed everything to keep him from getting drunk and calling her. Although, according to Kiba, if he hadn't done that yet, he wasn't completely over her.

But he knew in his gut that even though he did that, he'd still want her back. Just by the sound of her voice would probably make him fall down to his knees and beg for her to take him back.

''Shikamaru?'' he swiftly turned around to see Temari, the person he was just thinking about, looking beautiful while seated by a table close the counter. Sure, she wore a simple business skirt that reached her knees and a purple blouse underneath her jacket. Shikamaru noticed the things on her table; her Blackberry, a few papers and a hot coffee. A hot beverage very much like to the one he was hoping to get fifteen mintues ago.

''Temari, hey.'' He honestly didn't know what to say, but his mind went completely blank when she flashed him a smile; a smile that always managed to send a shiver down his spine everytime he saw it. ''How are you?'' she asked after the shared a breif hug. He nodded and pulled out his wallet to pay for his coffee. ''I'm good, good. And yourself?''

Again, she smiled, which caused a sting in his heart. ''I'm good, yeah,'' she motioned to the scattered papers on the table. ''busy with work.'' he nodded before staring down at his shoes. All of a sudden they seemed to be very interesting.

''I didn't know you were in town. Business?'' he asked as he didn't want to get sucked into the awkward silence that was forming. Honestly, what were you suppose to say to the person who _just_ broke up with you? She took a sip of her coffee before nodding. ''Yeah, as usual.''

He nodded slowly before sighing, he knew she knew how awkward this was, and he had to say something. ''What's happening? This shouldn't be this troublesome,'' she laughed before playing with her bracelet, a habit she did when she became nervous. ''I don't want things to be _this_ awkward everytime we run into each other. We were good friends before we started dating, we can still go back to that, right?''

''Yes, of course. I don't see why not.'' she smiled before offering him the empty seat in front of her. ''Friends go out for coffee, right?'' he scoffed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. ''Of course, meeting up for coffee is the friendliest thing two people can do.''

They shared a laugh and the next thing he knew, they were talking; catching up. He felt as if he travled back in time, back to when they were good friends and talked about everything with no awkward aura. He even managed to convince her to stay one more night and join him, and the others, for their weekly Sunday dinner, which she happily agreed to. And while she was telling him about the rude passenger she sat next to on the plane, he couldn't help but realize how much he still loved her.

* * *

><p>''Can someone pass me chopsticks, please?'' Matsuri looked over the croweded table before Gaara held a pair of chopsticks in front of her. She smiled at him, who winked secretly at her, before looking down at her plate of sushi. Gaara took a bite of his mexican tortilla and noticed that the table was almost full, but only missing two people; Shikamaru and Hinata.<p>

They were all there, having dinner at their weekly meet up and enjoying everyone's company. Catching up on what the others had been missing on and update them on their life status. And, of course, they had to know who was still doing who, that topic never escaped Kiba's mind.

All of them were too busy with eating that they didn't notice two people enter the apartment. Lee was walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room, where everyone was, when he saw Temari and Shikamaru take off their shoes and jackets. ''Hey.. you two.'' It was obvious that the two of them were together in the same room.

Temari smiled at Lee's talent for making things awkward, but hugged the younger, surprised man, who hugged her back with just as much pressure. ''It's nice to see you too, Lee. I heard about your little incident at work. How are you feeling?''

''I'm feeling, better, thanks. Arm's still little bit weak, but I'll survive.'' he flashed a smile before sending Shikamaru a questioning look, which was ignored.

''Everyone here already?'' Shikamaru asked after glancing down at the numeours pairs of shoes on the floor. ''Yeah, the only two people missing are you and Hinata. We haven't heard anything from her yet, but we assume she's on her way,'' he started to panic when Shikamaru nodded and started to make his way into the dining room and Temari stood there, glancing from left to right. ''But you know, there's always room for a former resident of the building.''

''Lee, I'm not going to punch you, no need to be on your toes.'' she decided to help him by taking the extra chopsticks and bowls on top of the stack of plates he was carrying. ''Let's go have dinner.'' she smiled at him, which he gladly returned before following her into where everyone were.

They didn't think much of the fact that the two of them arrived together after the look Shikamaru gave them as soon as they all turned to him for som explination. Most of them were too busy giving Shikamaru the look, they didn't even notice Gaara grab an extra chair from the kitchen and setting it down next to him after hugging his sister.

In all the clutter and noise of voices, Naruto felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans. Thinking and hoping it was Hinata, he dropped his chopsticks and pulled out his phone. He was right; it was a text from his girlfriend. _'On my way. Save me a seat?'_ he couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was still texting him like nothing had happened.

_'Way ahead of you.' _he sent before his phone was ripped away from his hands. ''What is this?'' Kiba smirked before stuffing his mouth and readin the text quietly; he never really did know where the line of the personal bubble began. ''Which reminds me; I read the paper this morning,'' he began with a grin on his face. ''That's great; you can read.'' Naruto glared before taking what was rightfully his and shoving it deeply in his pocket.

''I do hope you didn't actually talk to anyone, Naruto,'' the said young man looked up and met Neji's gaze that, what felt like, was staring him down. ''No, of course not... Well, I sort of did,''

''What?'' Ino caught his attention after letting the word hang in the air, waiting to be answered. ''Are you serious?'' Shino shook his head while helping Takashi cutting his pizza. ''Leave it to you and Kiba to cause trouble.''

''Yeah,'' Sakura wiped her lips with her napkin. ''It's like you two were born to cause trouble.'' Sai nodded while looking back and forth at the two guys being talked about. ''But explain though what you mean by 'sort of'?''

Naruto proceeded on telling them about the encounter he had in the bathroom. ''I didn't know he was a reporter..'' he awkwardly picked on his food. ''What, the notepad and pen he scribbled on didn't give him away?''

''No, no now that you mention it, I think he was a reporter from the 80's.'' his voice filled with sarcasm. They laughed and moved past the subject. As they talked about everything they didn't hear Hinata walk through the front door, they greeted her loudly when she entered the dining room. Naruto turned around and smiled.

''Finally, you're here! Dig in, there's mexican, chinese, japanese, pizza. Take your pick.'' Kiba yelled across the table with his mouth fool and evetunally scolded by Matsuri. Hinata stood behind Naruto's chair and put her hands on his shoulder. ''Everything looks delicious,'' she leaned down to level her lips close to Naruto's ear. ''Can I talk to you?''

Naruto nodded and let her lead him out the dining room and into the kitchen. ''Where have you been all day?'' he asked, standing on front of her, letting his hands find his way around her waist. ''I've been clearing things up. And I apologize.'' she

''You do?'' he chuckled and let the feeling of familarity overcome him. Having her in his arms again was something he had been missing all day. ''I would say that you don't have to apologize, but then you'd just say something along the lines of feeling bad for accusing me of such a thing and then we'd be going in circles. So, I'm going to go with 'I forgive you'.''

''And that it's all behind us?'' she asked while a smile overtook her face. He smiled back and leaned his forhead against hers. ''It's all behind us.'' He leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss; a kiss he missed that morning. ''I really am sorry, Hinata. I didn't know that guy was a reporter.. I was nervous and I guess I just needed a feedback from some stranger.''

Hinata smiled at played with his hair lightly. ''It's alright, I already cleared things up with father. You know, despite everything he put me through, he's still my father and I love him. He'll always be in my life, you know that.''

''Yeah,'' he nodded. ''Now I have to make up for it with a third impression.. It has to be better than our last two encounters.

* * *

><p>I know it's been too long, but it's better late than never, right? Well, I'm not going to tell you when Chapter seven will be up, I don't want to give you, dear readers false hope, although I have this to say; chapter seven will hopefully up within two weeks time. Have a lot of free time since my accident, so I'll be sitting in front of my computer for a while. I'll probably be able to squeeze chapter seven out.<p>

It's not one of my best written chapters, but I hope it makes up for lost time.

Enjoy!  
><em>-eam eibef :)<em>


	7. Update: I'm back

Dear readers,

I'm guessing you weren't expecting this, right?

Well, I'm back. And I'm here to stay. I hope you understand that we, as human beings, often need a break. And I took my break; a good couple of years of it.

To keep this short and straight to the point, I'm back, with a new name and a fresh mind, but still with the same goal: to entertain and expand my writing abilities. And I really hope you haven't given up on my stories and me as a writer.

Thank you for your patience and understanding; chapter seven will be posted very soon.

3003


End file.
